


College Roommate

by RaggensOfficial (HellProvidor666)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Billdip Smut Week, Billdip Week, Bottom Dipper Pines, Childbirth, College, College Student Dipper Pines, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Human Bill Cipher, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Molestation, Mpreg, My First Smut, Older Dipper Pines, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bill Cipher, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dipper Pines, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Teenage Dipper Pines, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Bill Cipher, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellProvidor666/pseuds/RaggensOfficial
Summary: Five years after Weirdmageddon, Dipper and Mabel Pines are forced to stay away from Gravity Falls during their college years. As Dipper adjusts to this new life, there is a familiar enemy that wants something more from the boy. Dipper would do everything he can to fight back, but this enemy has terrifying plans going on in his head... (rape/noncon, yaoi, smut)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This takes place after the events of the final season of Gravity Falls, particularly five years later.
> 
> WARNING: yaoi, rape/noncon, smut
> 
> If you wish to support me, check out a non-smut fanfiction I had been working on for the past year:  
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12834680/1/World-of-Light-The-Subspace-Emissary-II

"Dipper!" Mabel called out to her twin brother. "We're gonna be late!" The fraternal sister of Dipper Pines kept her posture with the heavy bag on her back, which was holding her down in the bright pink sweater decorated with unicorns she was wearing for the occasion. The occasion that she and her brother were going to college. She had the beam of excitement on her face like she always had, wearing her school uniform with the sweater. Her braces were already out, exposing those pearly whites, and her breasts were noticeably bigger due to teenage puberty. Dipper, on the other hand, was not as interested.

  
The more cautious and smarter of the twins still had the blue cap with the pine tree he kept around for five years, and he was wearing a red t-shirt, black shorts, and cobalt vest, the same clothes he wore when he was a 12 year-old kid. He still kept that curious personality around himself as he walked up the stairs to the University of California. After all, it wasn't his fault their mom and dad dragged him and Mabel to this school. Who can blame them if they didn't believed what happened the first time they visited their great-uncle Stanley Pines?

  
Five years ago this day, the young Pine Twins had to deal with Bill Cipher, an all-powerful space demon that was seen by many for generations as the master of chaos, one that destroyed his own world. With henchmaniacs by his side, he helped spread the despair of Weirdmageddon throughout the town, aware that he needed Stanford to give him the equation to collapse the magnetic barrier keeping Cipher in Gravity Falls. When the young Pine Twins teamed up with their great-uncles to take down the space demon, Stanley did the unthinkable by having his mind erased, keeping Bill trapped inside his head. It seemed as though Bill Cypher was defeated, and the townsfolk of Gravity Falls rejoiced in their victory.

  
Things seem to be for the best since then: Dipper and Mabel had been visiting the town as they stayed in the Mystery Shack, which was now ran by Soos after he took management for Stanley. The young twins were always journeying around the mysterious wilderness, surprised by the paranormal activity thriving deep in the woods even after Cipher was presumed dead. Every day, they would always discover new creatures they had no idea existed, giving them expansions in possibilities of their imagination… that is, until they turned 18.

  
Dipper and Mabel made their way to the registration desk, where the lady sitting there checked through their IDs and gave them the keys to their rooms. This left Mabel filled with disappointment as she looked back at her brother, who admired how vast and big the university was.

  
"So we can't stay in the same room?" Mabel asked, clenching onto the key to her room.

  
"Sorry, Mabel," Dipper responded with a heavy heart. "Looks like we can't stay in the same classes. Like I said before: reality may stink, but we still have each other." The brother of the two siblings laid a hand on his sister's shoulder, letting her know that it's going to be okay. Sure, it would take time to adjust to college life, but Dipper and Mabel knew they would always have each other.

  
"It's just… we've never really been apart for the first time in five years," Mabel spoke. "Do you think I can at least visit you in your room?"

  
"Sure," Dipper answered cheerfully. "You can come visit me after all our classes tomorrow. I wouldn't mind. School starts tomorrow, so be patient." Still excited of what she was going to learn tomorrow, Mabel quickly ran off to the staircase and traveled up the stairs.

  
"Don't leave me behind, Mabel," Dipper chuckled, grabbing onto the rails as he kept his key in his backpack. The brunette boy ascended up the stairs, holding onto his cap. Once he reached to the topmost floor, he was almost out of breath from walking up there. His sister was ten-something floors down, and he was just ready to pass out after walking so much. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he walked to his room.

  
The number on the door read "666", which was rather odd and peculiar. Usually, that would be associated with the Devil and such. However, since this was Dipper we are dealing with, it was nothing compared to the shit he had seen. For the first time, he wanted to relax from the great outdoors. As he stepped in, Super noticed how stylish the place was. It was a penthouse, and there was a plain white bed next to a small desk. An electronic lamp stood on top of the desk, not turned on yet. The time itself read 5:17 P.M., which was rather late. However, Dipper knew these were the last days of summer, so it would make sense that the sun was slowly setting before the days became shorter in autumn. The brunette teenager slipped the heavy backpack off his back, placing the key in the drawer of his desk.

Dipper adjusted the cap on his head, letting his tired body fall into the soft, warm bedsheets. His back sank into the mattress, taking in the new environment he would be stuck in for the next four years. Schools like this one were the perfect place for eggheads like him, and it was perfect. But how was Mabel going to fit in? She always tends to look on the brightest side of things, no matter how bad, and she is extremely depressed whenever things don't go as planned. That was the major problem Bill Cipher used to his advantage and release Weirdmageddon five years prior.

  
Now that the triangular space demon was out of the way, Dipper could breathe in those moments of relief, knowing he can partner up with his sister. The two of them could travel around the world for the supernatural like Stanford and Stanley have been doing of late. They could find evidence of Bigfoot, sail to the Scottish seas for the Loch Ness Monster, raid Area 51 and confirm all the theories on the internet… or he could scratch out that last part. His days of traveling the world could begin at this moment. As Dipper Pines watched the setting sun slowly descend into the horizon outside, he began to feel rather sleepy.

  
He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about his friends back at Gravity Falls, especially Wendy. He knew he could never be with Wendy due to complications, but all he could do was think about her from most of his friends.  
The brunette boy didn't bother brushing his teeth or changing into his pajamas. All that mattered was that he would get some rest. As soon as he closed his eyes, he began to dream.

* * *

  
Dipper found himself back at Gravity Falls in a grassy field. The sky beamed with a bright blue, with the clouds a fluffy-white like cotton candy. He walked up the hill to see his sister Mabel sitting on the grass with her friends Brenda and Candy, waving to them. Dipper made his way to the three girls, watching as they simply played teatime with stuffed animals. They began laughing, with Dipper passing around the empty teapot before his eyes caught Wendy, who was approaching them. She still looked as beautiful as the day he first met her. He knew that they could still be lovers in their dreams, even when it wasn't technically possible.

  
Wendy sat down next to Dipper, who swayed her red locks behind her face. Dipper's chestnut eyes beamed with anticipation as he grabbed ahold of Wendy's hand, who began to give out a laugh filled with the content of despair and chaos.

  
Hold on…

  
A laugh filled with the content of despair and chaos.

  
Somehow, this confused Dipper greatly as Wendy gave out this familiar laugh, but the brunette teenager could not place it. The redhead then opened her eyes, revealing pale yellow orbs with sit black pupils where her eyes should have been. Terrified, Dipper woke up, still hearing that laugh echo throughout his mind.

* * *

  
"How long was I asleep…?" Dipper asked himself as he looked outside the large window. The sky was completely black, save for a few stars twinkling. The alarm clock on the desk read 12:04 A.M., which made Dipper feel like an idiot. He was asleep for the past few hours and he had no idea what happened.

  
Just then, he felt a strange chill in the dark room. He slipped out of bed as he stumbled towards the turned-off lamp. For whatever reason, he could still hear the crazy laughter from his nightmare echo through. Once Dipper turned on the lamp, his eyes widened by what he saw.

  
"Had a good night's sleep, Pine Tree?" the voice asked. Dipper trembled at the ominous figure in his room, suddenly remembering terrible memories. It was Bill Cipher, his sworn mortal enemy. The triangular demon loomed over the brunette boy, his one eye staring down upon him.

  
"Bill!" Dipper exclaimed. "But… that's impossible! We wiped out Grunkle Stan's memories and killed you in them!"

  
"I always have unpredictable ways out of situations I'm in, kid," Bill responded, tapping the rim of the tall, black hat on his pointed head. "I had been plotting my revenge ever since you took down Weirdmageddon five years ago, and that time has come…"

  
Dipper had no idea what Bill meant by this. After all the awful things the demon did in the past, he went too far beyond the point of forgiveness. His heart began beating rapidly with terror at the triangular deity levitating in front of him, his golden structure illuminating the dark room. Sweat dripped down Dipper's face as his Adam's apple bulged in his throat. This was all just a nightmare, right? Dipper found it logical to pinch himself since dreaming people tend to do that in order to escape. As soon as he did that, he suddenly realized it was all real.

  
"But… you can't leave Gravity Falls!" Dipper objected. "The magnetic barrier should be keeping you in!"

  
"Whatever those dreams of yours did pulled me out somehow," Bill Cipher answered. "Even I don't know how they work."

  
"I'll kill you before you get to harm anyone!" Dipper snapped, jumping straight for the demon. Bill simply snapped his black fingers, shoving the brunette teenager onto the bed. Dipper groaned at the brute force the demon did to him, rubbing his aching neck.

  
"Y'know, I can't really take you on in this form," Bill spoke with a determined voice. "Allow me to slip into something more… fitting." The floating triangular demon illuminated himself into a white figure, transforming his body. Even Dipper was surprised by what Bill had become.

  
What stood in place of the one-eyed yellow triangle now remains a tall, slender man. His skin was tanned, and he was wearing black trousers that were baggy at the bottom and covered up his shiny galoshes. He wore a gray buttoned-up shirt with a black bowtie which was covered up by a long tuxedo made out of pure gold. His gloves were of pure black, and they covered up his arms. He had a mop of short, messily-brushed golden and black hair whose bangs covered up his human face, his tiny black hat floating centimeters from the top strands. His right eye was covered up by a triangular black eye patch while his left eye was exposed, shining with a golden iris and a slit pupil.

  
"Like what you see, Pine Tree?" Bill in his new humanoid form asked. Dipper had no idea how to respond to this. Every muscle in his body tensed as the space demon walked up to him, wobbling around in each footstep.

  
"Damn, it's been so long since I appeared as a human," Bill chuckled. Dipper quickly got up from his bed, jumping straight for Cipher's neck. The demon then used his powers to freeze Dipper in place, chuckling as the brunette teenager was stuck like a statue with a blue aura of flames keeping him up there.

  
"My, you are persistent," Bill chuckled, his gloved hand brushing against Dipper's chin. "I no longer want to control the universe. I have different plans. Plans that involve you. And all I ask is one simple question: have you ever touched yourself?" Dipper, for the first time, had no idea how to respond to that. What was that human version of Bill Cipher telling him? Dipper felt himself released from the blue aura as he was dropped onto the bed.

  
"What…?" Dipper asked. From Bill's perspective, ideas began to run through his head. Ideas that Dipper would never want to know about. The tanned demon's cheeks began to beam with a bright red as he gave off a small smile. His pearly-white teeth exposed their fangs as soon as he knew that Dipper himself had never masturbated before.

  
"Then let me help you," Bill answered in a dominating, lustful voice, slowly approaching the mortal brunette. Dipper, for whatever reason, could not move from his spot on the bed, as he watched Bill Cipher grab his wrists, and not in the nice way. He pushed Dipper against the mattress, feeling the brunette boy struggle underneath him.

  
"Wait-wait-wait!" Dipper cried out, trying to push away the humanoid demon. "I don't like where this is going!" Bill placed Dipper's wrists above the brunette head, feeling the wrist muscles tensing so much. As the demon held onto the teenage boy's wrists with one hand, he used his other hand to slowly caress the mortal body. He licked his lips once he got to the area where he knew Dipper Pines would be the most sensitive: in-between his legs. Bill began rubbing at that place, making Dipper yelp and squeal.

  
The boy just wanted to push Bill off his body and run out of his room, wanting to flee from the demon as fast as possible. However, he was in a situation where he could not get away from the demon as old as time itself. He groaned at the feeling of Bill take advantage of him like this.

  
"I wonder… how does your mouth taste?" Bill asked as he licked his lips. His fingers twitched with a fiery passion, wanting to satisfy the feeling of pleasing himself. Screw universal domination. He wanted the boy. Before Dipper knew what was about to happen next, the demon pressed his mouth against the brunette kid's.

  
"Cipher, you- mph! Mph!" Dipper snapped as Bill kept his lips locked with the boy's. The brother of the young Pines Twins trembled underneath the space demon, his cheeks burning with a deep red. Bill Cipher had a taste of that forbidden fruit, and he wanted more. Bill's tongue dived straight into Dipper's mouth, his hidden lusts and desires for the boy finally erupting like a volcano. Dipper wanted to gasp for fresh air, but he was suffocating from the long tongue swelling up his own. Quickly brushing the blue pine tree cap away on the brunette's head, Bill resumed with his kissing, his tongue colliding with Dipper's.

  
The confined passions Cipher had held onto for so long had burned away like the bloodstained flames hidden under his tanned cheeks, and he wanted to release it as soon as possible. Dipper managed to push Bill away, with a string of silver saliva melting between their lips. Whatever Bill was going to do to him, the brunette wanted no part of it.

  
"You'll never get away with this, Bill!" Dipper snapped, trying to push the clingy demon away from him. "Mabel! Mabel, help!" Bill simply clasped a hand over Dipper's mouth, silencing him.

  
"Shooting Star ain't coming for you. You don't wanna get in trouble, do ya?" Bill asked. "Now stay where you are and let me have my way with you."

  
"Never!" Dipper groaned, feeling Bill's hands grasp onto his waist. "Whatever you're going to do to me, I will never submit!"

  
"I had a feeling you might respond with that answer," Bill chuckled, mashing lips with a confused Dipper again. It was a war between clashing tongues, with Bill winning over the pale brunette. The space demon sucked on those succulent lips, hearing the muffled moans of Dipper bubbling up through the tiny openings in their mouths. Once Bill let himself go free from Dipper's mouth, he wasted no time grabbing onto the brunette's t-shirt and vest and pulling them off.

  
"Cipher!" Dipper shouted again as he watched Bill toss the top of his clothes beside the bed. "What do you think you're doing!?"

  
"Just gonna make you my bitch, that's all," Bill answered before he leaned in for a bite at Dipper's neck. The brunette gasped at this sudden change for the space demon as Cipher gnawed at the tender skin on the human boy's neck. His incisors buried deep within the pale skin, fully pure of the intent to devour. Bill's teeth cut through the soft skin, causing Dipper to bleed. The smaller brunette gasped in pain as the lustful demon began biting down as he made his way to Dipper's chest, which was rather fit for a teenage boy. No six-pack or anything, but there was muscle.

  
"Please… not here…" Dipper winced, trying to claw his way out of Cipher's clutches. He could feel the bulge underneath him tightening and stretching out against Bill's hidden cock. The demon began licking the brunette's tiny nipples, sucking on them quite nicely. Dipper began to get turned on by this, and he didn't like it. He was restrained against his will by Bill Cipher_,_ the master of deceit who was over a trillion years old, and he had no idea why. He blushed as Bill began leaving butterfly kisses on Dipper's stomach, biting down hard and leaving bruise marks. Bill pinned himself on top of Dipper, slipping off his golden coat before working up to his gloves and gray shirt as well as his hat. Dipper trembled at the tanned, bare-chested demon sitting on top of him, trying to squirm his way out from Bill's grasp.

  
"You're not making this easy, are you?" Bill growled, his cheeks burning red as he felt Dipper's clothed erection grind tightly against his pulsing bulge. The space demon wasted no time in removing Dipper's pants completely, slipping off whatever shoes and socks the boy had on. There, twitching with anticipation, was the brunette's pale penis, standing upright and exposed. Bill leaned in close to the throbbing cock, ready to eat Dipper like the pussy he was.

  
"Studies show that masturbation can be healthy, with results becoming more positive in a relationship," Bill spoke. According to Dipper, he had never used his cock for anything outside of the necessary excretion like all other males do it. But there was another liquid waiting to be released.

  
"Let me go… Bill!" Dipper moaned as the demon brushed his wet, warm tongue against the brunette's foreskin.

  
"Sex is an interesting thing… I wonder what happens if I suck it…" Bill chuckled as he shoved Dipper's cock into his mouth. The brunette cried in terror of the feeling of the humanoid demon inserting the whole thing, his tongue wrapping around the tip.  
As Bill Cipher continued sucking the teenager's cock, he removed his own pants and shoes and tossed them outside of the bed. Dipper arched his head back in mixed feelings as his fingers buried deep into the head of messy blond hair underneath him. Just then, Dipper began to feel something else slither deep inside him.

  
The rings of Dipper's anal passage stretched greatly to let Bill's tongue slide in. The boy gasped in fear as his mind began to swim in deep waters. With one hand, Bill Cipher was massaging one of Dipper's feet. In the other, he was stroking the boy's cock until the beet-red tip began bubbling with pre-cum. Dipper's breath paused as his heart skipped to the feeling of Bill inserting his tongue into his anal passage.

  
The demon wanted to please himself more than anything, and he couldn't hold it in for much longer. He wanted to take it all out on the boy who ruined his life three times in a row. His teeth bit into the tightening rings, letting go of Dipper's feet and holding the boy's legs straight.

  
Dipper's breath hitched as he started to feel as delirious as Bill Cipher at this point. He was choking from the stuffy air that steamed up from his and Cipher's sweat, and the brunette boy gasped again as Bill shoved two of his fingers into the teenage boy. They scissored around with the demon's tongue of his, mixing with the saliva and coating Dipper's anal passage thoroughly.

  
"Cipher you… ah – ah! You… bastard!" Dipper heaved, struggling to break free from the humanoid space demon. His heart pounded into his chest the more the brunette felt those fingers move around with Bill's working tongue. As soon as Bill's thumb brushed over the boy's testicle sack as he stroked that pale penis, Dipper came on Bill's mop of hair.

  
The milky-white semen mixed with Bill's yellow and black locks. The demon felt the cum splash onto his head, and he removed his tongue and fingers out of Dipper's passage. Bill rubbed some of the semen that dripped down on his face, and he licked it with adoration. He tasted the creamy, salty texture that Dipper had released, which started to fill the boy with disgust.

  
"Say, I'm hungry," Bill growled with a sexual desire as he spread Dipper's legs. "And you look like just the meal I wanna devour!" Dipper's breath stopped as he looked down to see Bill's tanned cock as the demon slowly positioned himself at the boy's entrance. It was five inches in length, slightly bigger than Dipper's own penis. The exposed tip was more triangular-shaped. Bill was just ready to show the boy who runs the place.

  
"Bill, please…" Dipper whimpered, tears streaming down his face. From what he had heard in news reports and TV outlets, he knew what was about to happen next. Bill Cipher came out as nothing more than a pedophile, and he wanted Dipper all for himself. There was no way for the teenage brunette to escape this time.

  
"Don't do this…" Dipper cried, tilting his neck to the side, noticing how huge the erection was. He had fears that the thing wouldn't even fit. He was unable to look deep into the single exposed eye of Bill, who stared at him with that golden iris of his. The demon spread the boy's legs, ready to claim Dipper Pines for himself.

  
"Sorry, kid," Bill spoke. "But you're my puppet now!" The demon then inserted his entire cock in one clean slide, going as far as his own balls would let him. Dipper's breath stopped as he felt Bill's whole penis go inside him, hitting his G-spot instantly. The boy cried in pain as he shut his eyes, unable to handle the intensity of Bill's reproductive organ enter through his walls rather forcefully. No matter what the supernatural threw at him, none of them hurt as bad as this, not even the Pain Hole that the Manotaurs have to deal with.

  
Dipper didn't even have time to adjust as Bill simply moved out, his triangular tip still stuck inside the mortal teenager, before he rammed into the brunette again. Bill held onto the young adult's legs as he began thrusting in a rhythmic fashion, using the same method of sliding in and out of Dipper. The boy squirmed as Bill grasped tightly, his gasps as a sign for pleading and begging, but Cipher did not listen.

  
"Please pull it out!" Dipper gasped, unable to handle Bill constantly hitting his prostate every thrust he got. The brunette was in a position where fleeing was impossible. He wanted to apologize for whatever he did to deserve being raped by an all-powerful space demon, but Bill could not listen. He just wanted to make himself feel good like the pedophile he is.

  
"Bill… you – ah…! Ah…! You molester!" Dipper couldn't even speak in full sentences now as Bill continued thrusting deeply, the boy's own anal rings clenching tightly. This only made Cipher feel more turned on as he felt the rings close around his penis. The long cock grinded against Dipper's confinements, pounding with no mercy inside the brunette. Bill leaned over the boy as he continued pounding his meat into the boy, his hips thrusting faster and slamming harder.

  
"So this is what human sex feels like," Bill chuckled as his cock rammed straight into Dipper's prostate. The brunette teenager cried out in pain for salvation as the demon continued pounding the boy. He was going to break the brunette's insides completely. Their faces glowed with red as Bill thrusted faster into Dipper, snapping his fingers and using his voodoo magic to turn off the lit lamp on the small desk and lock the only door in Dipper's room.

  
Dipper was not going to submit to Bill's lustful wishes that easily, no matter how painful. The brunette was not going to be another bottom boy stereotype. However, Bill was cunning and full of dark, twisted ideas. His plan for now was to keep the bed rocking with creaks with his powerful thrusts until Dipper began to cry with alluring sounds. The brunette would not give up like that. He struggled to fight back, but his attempts were only met with a powerful kiss from Bill.

  
The demon's visibly golden eye met with the two chestnut orbs as they kissed, with Bill taking control since he was the most dominant of the two. Dipper's erection began to erupt with an explosion of semen, and his anal passage was beginning to bleed from Bill's powerful thrusts. Tongues slid back and forth, their saliva mixing with each other and spilling out onto the pillow satin.

  
"Admit it, kid," Bill groaned from the sheer tightness of Dipper's confinements overwhelming his tanned cock. "You enjoy… this. So… good… Fuck, you're tight…" Another two blasts of cum appeared in different places: one on Bill's tan stomach and the other in Dipper's slippery walls. Gloveless fingers began playing with Dipper's nipples, twisting them until the boy was turned on more.

  
The brunette could no longer resist and fight back against the rapist demon. His mouth burned with saliva, his drool mixing with the heavy streams of tears trickling down his face. Bill noticed the change on the boy's face, and he picked up the pace. Dipper didn't like that he was turned on by this at all, and he wished this would have never happened.

  
"What's the matter, Dipper?" Bill asked again, noticing Dipper starting to become exhausted. "Can't take the heat? Aw... Good." They were both drenched in their sweat, the both of the blushing mad with lust. The only difference was that one of them seemed to enjoy it.

  
"Ah...! Ah…! Ah…! Bill… so… ah…!" Wave after wave of pleasure filled Dipper greatly, some of it spilling out onto the bed sheets. The space demon was falling under this uncontrollable passion, and he held tightly to Dipper's cock, feeling the bursts of white pulse out of the teenager's tip. The amour fou burned greatly with inner flames as Bill released several more loads of cum inside Dipper.

  
"Make it stop…!" Dipper cried out, unable to handle the pain pounding deep inside him. He was far beyond exhausted, and needed some sleep. Bill, being the deity that he was, mashed lips together with Dipper's once more and licking the insides of the teenager's mouth until it became swollen from the intense pressure.  
After what felt like hours, Dipper felt Bill climax in him once again and continue keeping their lips connected to each other. The humanoid demon wouldn't stop ramming into the teenage brunette, not now anytime soon. Dipper wanted to rest, but Bill Cipher would not let him. The deity was going to break him inside no matter what.

  
_I want this to end…_ Dipper thought to himself as he came again on Bill's torso. _Please let it be over…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more Billdip smut. For some reason, I'm getting turned on by this... (灬º‿º灬)

The glimmering morning sunlight beamed into the large window, shining down onto the face of Dipper Pines. The brunette slowly opened his eyes to the calm, peaceful forenoon. His head was intoxicated to the brink of a massive headache, and he could not remember why. All the nerves in his body were cut off, and he wanted to move.

Soon, Dipper began to stretch his arms, his vision becoming less hazy. As he was quickly recovering from his amnesia, he felt something on his chest heave up and down, moving in harmony with his breathing. He was being pinned down by someone taller than him, the bedsheets covering their bodies.

Their naked bodies.

As the Pines Twin got his dazed vision back, his heart began beating fast when he instantly recognized the figure on top of him: Bill Cipher. The demon in his humanoid form breathed into his neck, taking rest. Dipper groaned at the feeling of something deep inside him, and it was the huge rod of the space deity hammered straight at his prostate. Cum mixed with blood spilled out of Dipper's confinements, some of it dried up on the mattress to the point where it was impossible to wash off the stains.

The brunette's eyes widened when he instantly knew what he experienced was real. The pain, agony, torture. It wasn't just any nightmare. This was a nightmare that was sick, twisted, disturbing, and it was all real. Dipper was forced to live in this kind of suffering.

_ I can't believe it_, Dipper thought, groaning as he was trying to adjust to Bill's cock filling his anal passage. _How could I have been so foolish? I let my mortal enemy, a dream-controlling freak hell-bent on destruction, take advantage of me like this. He could have done anything: stab me, skin me, boil my flesh off. Why did he have to go as far as fucking me out of my senses? I need to get out of this room. Mabel knows what to do… _

From what he could gather, Bill took on the form of a human. The only probable reason why was because he wanted to be in the perfect appearance to break the poor boy. He had been ripping apart Dipper's insanity ever since he arrived in the quiet little room. The one thing he was hoping was not to wake anyone else up. The demon was rather successful in ripping apart Dipper's insides before he collapsed and fell asleep from draining whatever seed was in his testes.

Dipper Pines slowly pushed Bill off his chest, carefully rolling the demon's body to the left side of the bed they shared. The brunette took care not to let Bill touch him until he finished taking out the key hidden in the desk's drawer. Dipper then started to pick up his clothes and carry them in a bundle small enough to prevent the pile from obstructing his view. Dipper managed to successfully tip-toe away from the sleeping humanoid Bill as he quickly pulled out his key.

But before Dipper could get the key into the lock, the alarm clock that read 8:00 A.M. began beeping. This was the time of day where students at the university would dress themselves and make their way to the scheduled classroom. But Dipper knew about something else when Bill slammed the button to snooze the clock and woke up. The demon used his blue-flame powers to drag a naked Dipper back onto the bed, dropping his clothes and key.

"Bad move, kid," Bill chuckled, his small, sinister grin shining below his yellow and black bangs. Dipper froze in place at the taller figure hovering over him, pinning the boy's hands and feet to the mattress. The brunette's heart pounded rapidly at the space demon holding him in place.

"Please…" Dipper spoke, his breath filled with fear. "I just wanna leave…"

"Well, you're horrible at escaping right now," Bill sexually growled, his cock growing slightly harder and bigger. "You're gonna pay after trying to flee…" The demon wasted no time in flipping Dipper onto his stomach, lifting the boy's ass into the air. The brunette cried in a state of panic as Bill held onto the sides of the naked legs, his tanned chest leaning over and touching Dipper's soft pale skin.

"You've been a really bad boy, and you deserve to be punished," Bill snapped as he slowly drifted down to Dipper's hole leaking with semen.

"Besides, I deserve some breakfast after a long night's work, and you're the perfect meal for my appetite!" Dipper's chestnut eyes widened as he felt a long, acute angle-tipped tongue slide deep into his anal passage. He tried to move away as he bit into a pillow, but the strong nerves processing this kind of intensity paralyzed him so much. His mouth gaped open as a breathtaking gasp escaped from his lips, feeling that long tongue of Bill Cipher's slither around until it brushed against his delicate prostate.

Bill began lapping up the cum that spilled around in Dipper's entrance, his nails digging deep into those soft, round glutes. The demon left behind bite marks surrounding Dipper's tight hole, his tongue continuing the lubricious act of felching. The brunette groaned as he felt the humanoid demon's tongue slide out of his entrance, the last few drops of semen dripping out from the tight hole.

"Doesn't seem to do you much," Bill spoke with a look of sternness on his face, brushing away the bangs covering his triangular eyepatch. He snapped his fingers, using his voodoo magic to keep Dipper pinned to the bed. The brunette boy struggled as he felt Bill's manhood position itself at his entrance again.

"Not again…" Dipper whispered with regret a split second before Cipher rammed his cock in. The humanoid demon leaned over the poor human teenager, hungry for more as he pushed against the shoulder blades. Dipper screamed with no sound as the passage that was just cleared from Bill's tongue was being intruded against his own free will.

Bill snapped his fingers again, and the blue flames that bound Dipper to the bed vanished. The brunette boy kept his ass in the air, crying and begging for mercy as the human demon thrusted his rod in a fast rhythm and making the poor boy unable to keep up.

"Bill, I'm gonna be late for my first day of school~!" All the tears of pain and anguish coming from Dipper only made Cipher turned on more. The brunette teenager squirming at his feet and trying to escape was part of the thrill to him. The demon wiped his tanned forehead of the sweat dripping down from his face. His indecent lust to hear the Pine Twin's erotic gasps burned tens of thousands of times hotter than the core of the sun, the tongue he used to orally lubricate Dipper brushing against his small fangs.

Dipper bit deep into his pillow, his teeth ready to pull out the fabric and let the cotton fly in all directions. As Bill continued thrusting faster with domination, the demon leaned in close to Dipper's back, tenderly kissing the pale brunette's right shoulder. Dipper's face was burned up with all the blood rushing to his brain, sweat soaking his messily-brushed hair. His chestnut eyes began to water with steaming tears, unable to handle the pressure anymore. Bill Cipher looked already similar, but his face wasn't as red as Dipper's.

The boy's mouth opened wide again, saliva dripping from the rim of his lips. Bill kept his lips planted on Dipper's shoulder as he continued shoving his cock with a repetitive pattern inside the mortal teenager doggy-style. The demon slowly sunk his teeth into the boy's shoulder, making Dipper cry out in pain. Bill bit that shoulder time and time again until he reached to the cheek.

"I need- I need… to get going…!" Dipper spoke loudly, pausing with painful gasps as Bill kept pushing deep inside him.

"Not so fast, Pine Tree!" Bill spoke with a corrupting voice, holding onto Dipper's legs as he thrusted multiple times deep inside. "You need to satisfy me first…" The humanoid demon licked the rim of Dipper's ear, moving in closer to the boy's face.

"Hey, kid," Bill sighed. "Turn around." Dipper, his eyes filled with unwanted lasciviousness, slowly tilted his head to meet up with the black eyepatch and golden orb of Cipher. The demon forcefully mashed lips together, absolutely wrecking the brunette's prostate completely. As Dipper took in a breath of air, Bill used this siege of opportunity to slide his long tongue deep into the boy's throat.

The teenage brunette could not breathe from the demon thrusting his tongue in rhythm to his erection grinding against Dipper's confinements. The boy was beginning to suffocate from the slithering muscle moving in and out. Bill managed to keep a fast pace on the poor young adult below him, keeping their lips intertwined as Dipper tasted the long tongue going down his throat.

As soon as the brunette's face started turning blue, Bill slipped his tongue out of the boy's mouth, giving them both a chance to breathe. The tanned demon pushed Dipper's shoulder blades down, pounding him senselessly like a wild animal. As soon as the brunette boy ejaculated on the bed, Bill began to let it rip inside the boy. Cum once again filled Dipper, and the teenage Pine Twin's head spinned around with ecstasy.

_I want to be free from this monster_, Dipper thought to himself as he tried to recover from his senses. It was _enough invading people's dreams, stealing bodies, and destroying towns, but he went too far this time!_ Just as Bill removed his cock from the tight entrance, the brunette tried to squirm his way out of here.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Bill snarled as he grasped Dipper's neck. "I can read people's thoughts! You won't get away from me that easily!" The young adult attempted on fighting back, but Bill Cipher simply turned the adolescent brunette onto his back, holding tight to his soft, round ass cheeks. Without listening to the younger adult's consent, Bill shoved his cock straight in.

Dipper arched his neck, his mouth pried wide open by Bill's lips before the demon planted yet another kiss. The warm, wet passage was open to Bill's tongue as he rubbed his victim's articulatory muscle. Rivers of saliva began drooling between their lips, and Bill picked up the pace inside the boy. The white, hot liquid spilled out of Dipper's confinements through every thrust, staining the mattress again. The brunette pushed the human demon's lips away from his own, a thick stream of saliva connecting them.

"I'm serious, Bill!" Dipper cried, unable to move from the constant thrusting. "I'm gonna be- gonna be- l… late…! Ah…! Ah…!"

"Not until you say my name, bitch!" Bill snapped, grabbing onto Dipper's cock and stroking it with his strong hands.

"Never…!" Dipper howled, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"You don't want me to rip off this cock, don't ya?" Bill teased, tracing his finger behind Dipper's balls and rubbing at the special spot. The deity's mouth was open during the time when the adolescent came, spilling a decent load onto his tongue. Bill continued thrusting and grinding his human hips deep inside the pale brunette, pressing his forehead against the other's. He watched those chestnut eyes tremble and water under the intense sexual power of the humanized space demon.

"I'm not going to- ah…! Ah…! Ah…! Ah…!" Dipper yelled, his voice breaking as Bill pounded him senselessly. "I can't handle this, Bill! I want this to end, Bill! Bring me to life, you bastard!" As though the demon knew what Dipper wanted, he came inside the adolescent again, his cock squirming out of the mortal brunette's entrance as both the tip and the tight hole leaked with semen.

Dipper saw it as his chance to climb out of the bed and run towards his clothes. As soon as the brunette grabbed his underwear, Bill saw it as his chance to lunge straight for the boy and grab him from behind. His tip poked the backside of Dipper, turning him on again as he tried to slip on his underwear.

"You still haven't satisfied me, slut!" Bill Cipher maliciously purred, holding on tight to Dipper's wrists.

"Let me go, you rapist!" Dipper snapped, kicking Bill in the stomach. Once the humanoid demon clasped over his stomach in pain, the brunette quickly slipped onto his clothes and grabbed the key, trying to keep his distance from the tanned demon the stood upright, his cock throbbing fast.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," Bill spoke. The demon snapped his fingers, his clothes disappearing and reappearing on his naked body.

"I won't let you take advantage of me like this!" Dipper snapped, rubbing his own tight hole behind his clothes to see if there was any cum. "Especially when you could have killed me in every chance you got!"

"I could have," Bill responded, transforming himself back into the one-eyed triangle Dipper was already comfortable with. "In any of those five years, I could have fled into your dreams and take over the universe. I could have broken all rules and logic. I could have killed you when I had the chance. But do you know why I didn't simply murder you in your sleep?" Dipper, confused by that question, shook his head.

"It's because it would have been too easy," Bill answered. "For the past five years, I've been developing a bit of a… crush… on you. I was given the choice to survive Stanley's dying memories and travel the world at the cost of most of my own power. Either I would have been dead or have taken over a long time ago. Regardless, I started to get… feelings for you. Dirty, perverted thoughts. I wanted to be inside you, but I knew you just weren't at the right age before I could break you… until now."

"So… you… survived?" Dipper asked with slight shock. "You just wanted to torture me through molestation?"

"I still have a burning thirst for revenge as well as horniness, so I guess I wanted to do what you call torture." Bill answered. The triangular demon snapped his black fingers, unlocking the door.

"Grab your books and head to school like you told me before, and you better be quick," Bill explained as Dipper got ahold of his backpack and slipped it onto his back. "After your classes are done, you better expect me to have my way with you as my bitch once we get back here. Don't worry about your homework. I'll take care of everything. I might be invisible to others but you, but I'll hang around to show you who's boss." During the last four words, Bill Cipher levitated near Dipper Line's face, his triangular body glowing red and his white iris glowing in front of black sclera. The brunette gulped in fear, slowly backing away from Bill as he left his room and joined with some of the other students that departed for their classes.

While Dipper was ready to descend down the stairs, he looked back at the triangular demon, his single eyes giving him a look of lust. The brunette's heart filled with terror as he knew that monster was going to do whatever was in his remaining powers to slowly and painfully torture the Pines Twin.

But there might just be a glimmer of hope left in his chestnut eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is coming up. Please rate and comment on this story, and tell me what you think! ( ꈍᴗꈍ)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo hoo. How's Dipper going to get his molester off his back? Let's find out...

As all the students in the university made their way to their respected classes, Mabel spotted Dipper in the large group. She ran over to her twin brother, happy that she could see him.

"Hiya, Dipper!" Mabel called out, hugging her brother. "I'm so excited about the things I'm gonna be learning today that I didn't sleep much! How was your night?"

When Dipper heard his sister ask him that question, his heart began beating slightly faster. His gaze directed him to Bill Cipher, who was watching everything that Dipper would be doing. The invisible triangular demon pointed his black finger at his single eye and pointed that same finger at Dipper, letting the twin brother know who was in charge here.

"It was fine," Dipper answered, breaking apart the hug by squirming out of his sister's arms. "Which class are you gonna be heading to?"

"Oh, I've got biology class today, and then there's art before literature," Mabel answered. "What about you?"

"Quantum physics, chemistry, astronomy," Dipper responded. "Science-y stuff you wouldn't understand..."

"I understand completely," Mabel spoke. "See you in your room after class."

"Okay, sis," Dipper responded. "It's Room 666 at the topmost floor. You can't miss it." Mabel nodded with remembrance and headed to her scheduled classroom. As the halls were starting to clear from the students rushing to their classes, Dipper Pines felt the cold chill of Bill Cipher's hand touch his shoulder. His heart pounded fast in his chest, his face turning a deep red. He looked to his right to see the triangle-shaped demon give him a look of hopelessness in his single staring eye.

Dipper knew he had beaten Bill's plans three times in a row, so why should this time be any different? The brunette quickly ran down the hallway to the classroom he was attending, aware that Bill was following him as a ghost... at all times.

* * *

Several hours had passed after all the classes had been attended, and Dipper made his way up to the room, his stomach churning from the cafeteria food he ate for lunch. Bill made himself visible again to the young adult, chuckling to himself.

"Man, cafeteria food is the worst, am I right?" Bill spoke. "At least you had to eat something to sustain your health."

"You're one to talk for taking my virginity away..." Dipper groaned, clenching his stomach. "Why did I go for the gassy food...?" The brunette stated to wince in pain as he fell backwards onto the bed. Bill Cipher noticed the boy did not feel good.

Bill could have just left the boy to suffer. He could have just forced Dipper to suck up a night of stomachaches. The triangular demon shifted back into his humanoid form, slowly approaching Dipper. The young Pines twin backed away in fear, unable to move thanks to his hurting stomach. A blue flame coated Bill's gloved finger as he pressed it against Dipper's belly.

"Stay still, Pine Tree," Bill spoke. As soon as the humanized demon removed his finger, the blue flame at the tip vanished. Before Dipper was expecting something to happen, he suddenly felt his stomach no longer hurting from the terrible aching. The brunette looked up at Bill, his face red from the figure standing next to him.

"Just needed you to shut up," Bill responded. "Don't want you crying out in pain from more than me going deep inside you..." While Dipper was trying to recover from his hurting stomach, he noticed Bill Cipher was grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the mattress. The brunette's eyes widened as he saw his predator look down upon him, licking his soft, succulent lips. His tongue brushed against the rim of Dipper's mouth, terrifying the young adult greatly. His left golden eye shined on the Pines twin's face, burning with lust. The humanoid demon then pressed his hips against Dipper's, their faces heating up.

"Don't do this... Please..." Dipper moaned, feeling Bill's bulge rub between his legs. The brunette couldn't handle this kind of pressure mixed with pleasure. He needed to fight back. He needed to escape. And so, without warning, Dipper grabbed the pillow below his head and pressed it against Cipher's face. The demon struggled as the brunette pushed hard against the bed sheets, trying to suffocate Bill by means of a pillow.

"You just don't know when to quit, do ya?" Bill asked underneath the pillow pushed to his face. Dipper's eyes bulged out with shock when he suddenly remembered Bill was near-immortal, meaning that a single powerful weapon would not simply work against Cipher. The humanoid demon grabbed ahold of Dipper's wrists, the pillow sliding off his tanned face.

"I don't and I never will!" Dipper growled, trying to fight back as Bill pushed him against the white wall. "I will stop whatever you're going to do and..."

"And what?" Bill asked with a slight grin on his face. The young adult didn't know anything about how he was going to get rid of Bill Cipher. Dipper's blood began to boil within him at the feeling of the demon as old as the universe he's living in right now control him like this. Out of all the people Bill could have chosen in his undying lifetime, he had picked Dipper Pines as his victim. He felt those gloved hands slip underneath his t-shirt, rubbing and caressing the soft skin on his back.

"I'm gonna make you feel good until you love me," Bill growled with lust, his breath heating the side of Dipper's neck as he leaned in close. Dipper doesn't know how to respond to this. Falling in love with the one who raped him was exactly what Bill Cipher wants. He just wants to be free from this molester and attend college in peace. Just then, the two heard a knock on the door.

"Dipper?" Mabel's voice asked from behind the door. "You there?"<strike></strike> Dipper's face went pale, his breath stopping as soon as he heard his sister calling from outside of the room he was trapped in.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked again, knocking on the door. "Are you okay?" Dipper pushed Bill away from him and bolted towards the door handle, but Cipher simply used his powers to lock the door. As soon as the brunette tugged on the handle to find out it wouldn't budge, he turned around and saw the humanoid demon simply standing in front of the bed menacingly.

"You wanna answer the door, Dipper?" Bill asked, keeping his voice down so as not to alert Mabel. "It appears Shooting Star is waiting. I suppose she wouldn't mind to join in on the fun if I invite her in..." Dipper gulped nervously, beads of sweat rolling down his face as he thought about the terrible things Bill is going to do to his sister if he lets her in.

"...You wouldn't," Dipper whispered, his breath trembling.

"Oh, but I will," Bill chuckled, slowly approaching the young adult. "Besides, it's not like she would mind a threesome..."

"Don't you dare!" Dipper snapped, poking the humanoid demon in the chest. "She's my sister and you will not lay a hand on her!"

"Who are you talking to, Dipper?" Mabel asked. The brother of the young Pines Twins looked back at the door before Bill grabbed his chin, averting his gaze to the golden orb and eyepatch of the demon's.

"Look, kid," Bill spoke. "I know you're tired of me claiming you as my bitch, and I'm sure it must be painful bearing the burden of a steriotypical bottom. So you can roam out freely while I... focus my attention on your sister..."

Dipper looked back on the door, hearing Mabel call out to him in worry of his safety. The brunette teenager could not bear listening to the cries and agony of his own twin sister thrown into the same pain he's currently in. To him, it wouldn't matter if he or another of his closest friends and relatives were being raped.

_I have to do this... for Mabel,_ Dipper thought, swallowing the lump in his throat. The blush crept back to his cheeks as he looked back at Bill Cipher, taking a deep breath.

"If you would do whatever you want to me, would you promise not to hurt Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Come again...?" Bill asked, a confused look fading in on his tanned face.

"I don't want everyone I ever cared for in my life to be hurt," Dipper spoke. "If I give up my soul to satisfy your lustful needs as well as help you live among us humans optionally, would you promise to not do anything outlandish, like reviving Weirdmageddon?" Bill placed his gloved hand on his chin, thinking about the offer Dipper was willing to give. Have the boy for himself was an offer he could not resist. With a quick snap of his fingers, Bill spawned in a table.

'Grab onto the edge of the table," Bill spoke, his tanned cheeks giving off a slight blush. "Distract your sister while I seal the deal."

"Dipper, I'm worried about you," Mabel Pines spoke from outside the locked door. "Could you please answer?"

"I'm... I'm in here, Mabel," Dipper answered, grabbing onto the edge of the table Bill had created. The humanoid demon grabbed ahold of Dipper's wrists, keeping the young adult to the furniture. Cipher slowly pressed his chest behind Dipper's back, his lips filled with sexual desire.

"Do as I say and I won't let her in," Bill spoke, his bulge poking Dipper. "Make up a little white lie and tell her why you can't answer. If not, you might safely say she might be shocked when she finds out... what we've been doing..." Dipper inched himself closer to the table, his cheeks burning red as he stood in a position that Bill could enjoy.

"Yep, it... it's me," Dipper spoke, feeling Bill's gloved finger running through his back. "You know about the 'visiting me after school' deal?"

"Yeah," Mabel responded. "What about it?"

"Sorry to say this, but-" Dipper continued before he stopped talking. He looked behind to see the humanized form of Bill Cipher drape the brunette's pants down, his black gloves rubbing against the soft skin of his naked ass cheeks and spreading them open.

"...I can't hang out with you today," Dipper answered, looking behind at Bill kiss his back delicately as he drifted down to the brunette's glutes.

"What?" Mabel asked. "Why not?"

"It's because I'm sick toduuuuuaaaugh...!" Dipper replied, his voice rising an octave at the end of the sentence. He bit his lower lip from the strange feeling of something wet behind him, his heart heaving into his chest.

"What do you think you're... doooooo...doing!?" Dipper whispered as best as he could, his eyes widening at the sight of the humanoid demon licking down the crack of the boy's anus.

"A deal's a deal, kid," Bill answered, his breath warming Dipper's tight hole. "I fuck you while you get you sister off your back."

Dipper's chestnut eyes were filled with terror as he watched Bill taste the glutes of the mortal brunette, his visibly slit pupil glowing yellow with lust. He then looked back at the door, knowing that Mabel was still waiting for him outside.

"Sick today?" Mabel asked. "What do you mean sick today?"

"It's- It's... It's probably because of the cafeteria food..." The brunette boy continued watching as Bill licked his back, fondling those ass cheeks of Dipper's.

"Did you work out or what? Because damn, you're more thicc than I could've imagined..." Bill hungrily whispered, massaging Dipper's small, round buttocks.

"Okay, okay," Dipper hushed, waving his hand to shut Bill up. "So, uh... Yeah. I basically can't let you in..."

"The cafeteria food wasn't THAT bad," Mabel chuckled. "You're just being silly. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sick because of theaaa...ayayah~!" Dipper's voice stopped as soon as he felt Bill's tongue slide deep into his anal passage, lightly stroking the brunette's cock. The humanoid demon brushed aside his blond and black bangs, thrusting his wet piece of meat deep into the rings. The saliva that drooled out from Bill's mouth was providing a good lubrication for what was to come next.

"Because of what?" Mabel asked, starting to feel worried about her brother. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty...! Pretty bad... ngh..." Dipper answered, trying to keep himself upright while Bill continued preforming analingus on the brunette. The demon licked hard and fast deep inside the young adult, rubbing Dipper's cock harder.

"I've got a fever, Mabel! I don't waaaaaa....! I don...t want you to enter my room right now..." Dipper's voice ascended as soon as he came in Bill's hand after a few strokes, with the demon slipping his tongue out of the brunette's passage. The young adult trembled as he held on tighter to the side of the table, the heat in his body rising to the perfect temperature for a fever. Bill traced the tip of his cock at the tight entrance, ready to thrust into the poor boy. The brunette paused in breathing, his chestnut eyes looking back at the demon.

"Do you want me to come in? It seems like this is rather serious..."

"It's nothing serious, Mabel... I just don't want you to ca...ah...AH...AH...!" The humanoid deity managed to shove his rod into that tight hole, his neck resting on Dipper's shoulder. The brunette at that time cried at the strong feeling overwhelming his body, infecting his mind with lust once more. Once Bill moved back and forth inside the young adult, there was no going back.

Dipper held on tight to the rim of the table, trying his best to adjust to the harsh thrusts that Bill gave him. The demon's cock was the same size, but it felt much bigger than before as it slid around in the dense confinements of Dipper's walls.

"Looooo-Aaahh!!!" Dipper gasped, clenching his teeth as Bill Cipher rammed deep inside him. "Look, Mabel...! This fever is pretty contagious, and I don't want others to catch it, including you... Ngh!"

"But... What about school? Wouldn't your teachers be forced to drop your grades because they won't know how high your fever is?" Dipper's mouth began to drool as he tried to think of an answer, the hard thrusts messing with his mind.

"Just tell them that...! That...! Tha- ah...! Ah...!" Black gloves went underneath his t-shirt, going through the ribs hidden underneath the skin. They both started fondling Dipper's tiny nipples, with the brunette arching his head back and rolling his eyes up into his skull, his mouth agape for letting all the saliva flow from his steaming-hot tongue. That manhood of Bill's was clearly messing with Dipper's mind, pounding him senselessly.

"Dipper Pines, this is your last chance!" Mabel spoke, her face turning red as soon as she heard the aroused gasps and moans coming from her brother behind the locked door. "Please open the door and let me hang out with you!"

"MABEL!!!" Dipper cried, his eyes watering from the feeling of the humanoid demon releasing his seed right at the boy's prostate, slipping the tanned cock out once another job well done was finished. Dipper's knees buckled as he let go of the table, watching it vanish in blue flames. The pale brunette dropped to the wooden floor, the sticky-white semen spilling out of his passage and penis, giving out painful sighs.

"Are you okay, Dipper...?" Mabel asked, her face filled with worry. She knew her brother was in pain and needed help right then and there.

"Mabel...?" Dipper asked, trying to keep his mind clear from the cum spilling out of his entrance. "Just... leave me alone right now. I don't want to be bothered... Honest..."

"Dipper..." Mabel's eyes began to tear up as soon as she heard her brother turn down her offer of entering inside the room. She felt terrible just for being an idiot to walk all the way over here. Dipper's sister walked away with a heavy heart, not once bothering to break down the door.

"That was pretty dope what you did back there," Bill spoke, rubbing his cock from the cum he ejaculated. "Nice work, Pine Tree." Dipper looked back at the predatory demon, his face starting to tear up from what he just said to his own twin sister.

"Was that a bit to much...?" Bill asked. "Good." Suddenly, the demon grabbed Dipper's wrists, flipping the brunette onto his back. His chestnut eyes filled with fear as a menacing face with a golden iris on the left side of his face loomed over him, lifting the boy's legs up and intruding the entrance roughly with his tanned cock.

"I'm gonna fuck you again, cuntboy!" Bill growled sexually. "And you better say my name when you come or I'll break you!" The demon began thrusting deeply inside the boy, pounding him senselessly as he started bruising the brunette's prostate. Dipper began to cry screams of mixed emotions, trying to move away from Bill's grasps.

"Better say my name, bitch," Bill seductively snapped, licking his sharpened incisors. "We're both gonna be sore tomorrow!"

"Ne... Ne... Ne... Never...!" Dipper answered, trying to hold in that the feeling of getting his ass rammed by an ancient demon was arousing him. This was pretty much the worst part for him, as he hated how he was so turned on by this.

"You will say my name..." Bill sighed before he mashed his lips against Dipper's, his tongue prying the brunette's mouth open and slipping in. Their tongues collided with each other, sliding back and forth in a powerful war as Bill's own cock rammed deeply inside the boy, just about ready to break that delicate prostate. Alluring gasps were the only thing coming out from Dipper, and he had no choice but to call out Bill Cipher's name. They were both so fucking close.

"Do it, slut!"

"Please! Stop! Ah...! No more!" Dipper clenched his fists, unable to flee from the one keeping him captive: Bill Cipher.

As Bill moved his mouth away from his victim's lips, Dipper cried and screamed before a large explosion of cum bursted at the young adult's tip, his own spine stretching backward from the intense feeling. The humanoid demon pulled his cock out, letting some of the cum trickle down on the wooden floor as he sat down. His uncovered golden eye looked upon the panting brunette, the kid collapsing from the intense pressure.

"Pathetic..." Bill sighed, wiping the saliva off his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more of Dipper's torture. Things don't seem to be working well for him... yet.

Dipper Pines was laid out on the bed, his memory half-hazy from the events that happened to him. His bare chest welcomed the soft touch of black gloves moving across his collarbone. The human appearance of Bill Cipher was gently massaging those soft ribs, his hands rubbing circles around the boy's flat breasts.

"Feels good, huh Pine Tree?" Bill asked, his single eye staring back at the young adult's face. As the blond-haired demon lovingly stroked the pale skin of the brunette, Dipper hesitated for a brief moment. Within a split second, the young adult had completely forgotten what all the people in his life cared about: Mabel, Wendy, Soos, his grunkles Stan and Ford... all their faces blurred out in favor of those gloved hands touching him like this.

His body shivered at the taller figure touching him like this, trying to adjust to the soft brushing on his chest. Normally in times like these, Bill would just simply handle Dipper roughly like he would, but it at least felt peaceful unlike the other times. As the brunette looked to his left, he saw that the alarm clock read 5:22 P.M., which was normally the time when students would complete their homework in time.

"...Bill?" Dipper asked, keeping his eyes slightly open. The humanoid demon looked at the young adult, growing rather curious.

"What is it, kid?" Bill asked.

"I know this seems out of the blue, but... why aren't you hurting me?" Dipper responded in the form of a question.

"I was mainly bored," Bill answered, lifting his hand from Dipper's bare chest. "It seems fucking you isn't nearly as satisfying when your partner doesn't feel the same." The brunette sat up on the bed, rather curious about this strange new approach for his enemy. This was completely out of character for the space demon. This dangerous entity claimed he was unhappy with trying to molest Dipper right now.

"...Okay," Dipper could have just slipped away from Cipher's gaze. He could have just grabbed the key and ran out of his room as fast as possible. For whatever reason, the brunette didn't flee. He didn't turn away from his predator. The young adult could actually be at peace like this. Did it seem as though Bill somehow had a change of heart? Just in case, Dipper had decided to play easy and confirm his suspicions afterwards.

"So... what about my homework?" Dipper asked, slowly inching closer to the demon.

"Already took care of it while you passed out," Bill answered. "Your combined knowledge with other humans is only a baby compared to my vast intelligence. Hope you're happy." For the first time, Bill was starting to feel rather happy. Had he just been blinded by lust this whole time? His left golden eye beamed when the brunette held onto his tanned hand, his face prying away in embarrassment.

"Bill, if there's anything I did wrong, I apologise. For Weirdmageddon and all that."

"If there's anyone to feel guilty, it's me. Sorry for taking advantage of you like that, Pine Tree." Bill held Dipper's hand a bit harder, curious about the relationship that they were about to take. When Bill wasn't being himself and raping the brunette like this, he seemed like an actual nice guy. But Dipper would have to be careful or else he'll go deeper into the rabbit hole...

"Want me to cook something for the both of us?" Bill asked. "You must've wasted your energy from being molested like that, and I figured you haven't eaten anything good in the past few hours." Dipper's face lit up with confusion, surprised that his own enemy was asking if the boy wanted something to eat.

"Um... Sure...?" The humanoid demon let go of Dipper's hand, walking to the empty part of the small room and snapping his fingers. From a pillar of blue flames emerged a cooking stove, and Bill pulled out a soup pot the size of his head from his golden tuxedo. The teenage brunette watched with eagerness as the humanoid demon put a white apron in front of his suit. The most relieving thing about Bill was that he was at least wearing pants underneath that apron.

Due to Bill having godlike powers, he managed to instantly fill the pot with water and spawn some vegetables, noodles, meat, and some special powder for the flavor. A blue flame ignited underneath the pot on the stove, and the water began to quickly boil. Dipper's sense of smell tingled with the aromatic scent of the cooking soup, the buds on his tongue already kicking in with how good it might taste. The only grub he had was at the cafeteria, and even then he had a stomachache from the awful food he chose.

It wasn't long before the soup was done, and Bill began pouring some of the soup into two separate bowls. He stirred the broth in each bowl with their plastic spoons. Tapping the heels of his galoshes twice, Bill spawned in a small table and two chairs, carefully setting the bowls of hot soup down. The humanoid demon took his seat and looked at Dipper, waiting for the brunette to sit down with him.

"I made this out of what you call 'love'," Bill spoke, his golden eye staring at the chestnut orbs. "Come on. You deserve it." Dipper got up from the bed, pulling his red shirt down and adjusting his dark blue vest. He slowly approached the tanned demon, his face turning red from the blood creeping up to his cheeks. Was it the hot steam flowing from his bowl, or was it something more...?

_No..._ Dipper thought to himself as he clasped his hands over his chest, his heart beating a bit faster. _This is what Bill wants from me. I can't let him take advantage of me like this. I can't!... Unless... I see something... different and good about him..._

"Still trying to resist, aren't ya?" Bill asked, a small smirk on his face as he saw Dipper nervously sitting down on the empty chair. "I can tell you're nervous, kid. I'm letting the decision be yours this time. If I could give a recommendation, I suggest you eat up." Dipper looked at the humanoid deity in front of him, and his eyes averted to the hot soup sitting in his bowl.

The cooked noodles were just sitting in the bowl, tiny clumps of unmixed powder slowly swirling around and sticking to the edge. Some of the diced vegetables and small chunks of meat sunk down to the bottom. The smell of the soup made Dipper's mouth water, and he kept his lips shut as he continued staring down at the soup.

"Whatcha waiting for?" Bill asked. "The soup's not gonna eat itself. Plus, it might not taste as good when it's cold..." The brunette looked at the demon, knowing he has to eat his dinner in order to get out of this situation, regardless of where it's been in Bill's chaotic dimension. Picking up his spoon, Dipper ate the soup in the utensil. His taste buds processed the rich flavor, to find that the soup was... addicting.

Dipper looked down at his meal in surprise to find out this soup somehow tasted better than all the other meals he had. When processed right, the brunette found out this was a soup he could enjoy. He dipped his spoon into the soup, eating three more spoonfuls before he noticed Bill Cipher was taking his time to actually eat the soup he made. Since he was immortal and really didn't need to eat as a necessity, it would make sense why he was never hungry. Instead, Bill took small spoonfuls, merely just consuming his meal as a luxury. For Dipper, it was a completely different story.

The brunette's eyes started to feel woozy as he finished his bowl, the vegetables and everything. A warm feeling overtook his mind as he half-heartedly stared at the blond-and-black-haired demon just sitting across the small table. Bill Cipher exhaled deeply, looking at his prey rubbing the Ursa Major birthmark on his forehead.

"Enjoy your meal?" Bill asked, faintly smiling at Dipper wiping his lips of the broth dripping from his mouth. "You've convinced me, Pine Tree. I was foolish to take advantage of you like that when I first arrived in your tiny room. Figured you wouldn't like my appearance at all. Though I must ask: how attractive does my human form look to you now that you've calmed down?" The heat from the soup filled Dipper's stomach, arousing him with a warmth never before felt by any meal he ever had. Was this the work of the demon...?

"You know..." Dipper sighed, watching as Bill pushed away his bowl of soup into the center of the table. "At first, I was straight for Wendy. I fell for her ever since I laid my eyes on her face, her badass attitude, her red hair, her cunning wits combined with her strength... until I found out what you could be capable of. And it was not just about the rule breaking. I... didn't realize I had feelings for the same sex until you arrived here. Yesterday."

"Pine Tree..." Bill slowly stood up from his chair, his tanned cheeks blushing as his nonexistent heart beated like a drum in rhythm to a slow, romantic song.

"If you would have been nicer and not have raped me, maybe I would have considered... falling for you..." Dipper sighed, tugging the collar on his shirt. "Now that you've become calmer, I just feel... something different about you. Like... this is a new level of unnatural in YOUR context of normal. I don't know how to feel about, Cipher. I just... wanna hit you and hold you at the same time. I want to fight back and feel you touch me..."

"You okay, buddy?" Bill asked, slowly backing away from Dipper approaching him almost drunken. Was it the soup? Could it have been... some sort of aphrodisiac? Not even Bill would know considering he wasn't planning on drugging the poor boy for his lustful needs in the first place.

"I have mixed emotions about you," Dipper sighed, his face blushing hard from the pre-digested soup warming him. "One side of me wants to run from you, dread you, even attempt on murdering you. The other just wants to give in to your greatest desires for my skin, your carnal appetite." The evening sun outside the big window in the apartment vanished behind the trees of the university, making way for the small waxing moon. Dipper grasped Bill's gloved hands, his chestnut eyes beaming with guilt mixed with sexual pleasure.

Dipper couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed Bill to have him right there and now. It wasn't long before the brunette lunged for the demon's tanned neck.

"P~! Pine Tree!" Bill gasped with ecstacy, feeling Dipper's teeth bite into the area where the shoulder meets the neck. The demon groaned as he felt the mortal brunette hold him close, bruising the tanned skin with teeth marks.

Dipper wasn’t holding back when he said he wanted Bill. The brunette began kissing the humanoid demon’s collarbone roughly, licking the soft skin of his predator. The young adult planted kisses on Bill’s blushing cheeks, his mouth hungrily searching for a surface to kiss.

Their lips collided, tongues sliding off and over each other as saliva ran between their mouths. Dipper managed to grab ahold behind Bill’s head as he pulled the demon closer, moaning into his mouth.

Bill Cipher snapped his fingers, making both the soup and the table set vanish in blue flames. Dipper gasped as he pulled the both of them onto the bed, their tight bulges pressing roughly against each other.

The brunette’s breath hitched as he felt the cock hidden in Bill’s formal pants press at the area between his legs, feeling those black gloves snake around his waist.

”Are you sure you want to do this?” Bill asked. “There’s no going back, y’know.”

”Dammit, Bill!” Dipper growled with lust. “I need you!” The brunette grabbed ahold of the eyepatch on Bill’s right eye, pulling it off his face.

The golden bangs covered up another orb of pure gold with a slit black pupil, and Dipper pushed it away to admire the yellow eyes staring down above him.

”Why do you hide that eye?” Dipper asked. “It’s beautiful...” Bill's breath stopped when he tried to think of an answer why. He couldn't. Instead, all that flowed from his devious smile was this...

"Wanted to contain my true feelings from you. Thanks for uncovering them for me..." Bill chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. Dipper pulled Cipher's tanned face close to his lips, lifting his own legs up and feeling the demon's clothed bulge throb between his glutes.

Bill pulled back as he saw the reddened face of the brunette below him. His golden slit eyes flashed with libido as he watched Dipper Pines wrap his legs around the demon's waist, ready for the moment. He placed the eyepatch on the floor next to the bed, thrusting his hips against the brunette's.

Dipper's mouth gaped open from the slow and steady thrusts, tasting that long tongue of Bill Cipher's. The brunette's fingers raked through the locks of gold and black, his eyes closing as he fell for the demon's lust. Bill grabbed ahold of his floating black hat and Dipper's cap, throwing the both of them on top of the black triangular eyepatch.

_I shouldn't have been blind,_ Bill thought as he felt the moans of gasps of the smaller brunette flow through his tanned lips. _I should have been more careful, more cautious, more... I needed him all along. Now I think it's time he needs me..._

Bill Cipher broke the kiss with the brunette, strings of saliva flowing between their lips. Dipper felt the soft velvet of the demon's golden tuxedo brush against his hip, aroused when Bill continued dry humping the young adult. Bill suddenly noticed the boner the brunette got, the black shorts stained with pre-cum. Dipper shielded his eyes with his arms, trying to hide his erotic face.

"Did you...? Just from that?" Bill asked, his face beaming a little red. Dipper nodded, refusing to move his arms from his face.

"...Take my clothes off," Dipper sighed, stroking his finger across the humanoid demon's tanned lips. A lustful smile stretched across Bill's lips as he snapped his gloved fingers, using his powers to make both himself and Dipper naked. Their cocks pressed tightly together, the strong friction within their grinding hips just making them more horny. Bill Cipher slowly draped his tanned hands across Dipper's pale skin, admiring the shape of the brunette's tiny nipples. He knew how small and sensitive they were, and just by making circles with his sightly strong hands made Dipper's expression hunger for more.

"Yah... Ah...!~" Dipper called out as Bill Cipher pressed his lips closer to the brunette's neck, hearing the soft cries of the one below him. Their knobs intertwined, the friction within the soft thrusts of the tall, dominating demon grinding their hips a tad bit harder spiraling underneath them. Bill bit gently at the skin on Dipper's neck, starting to lose himself for the triangle-shaped entity he once was as he continued rubbing those small nipples. All that mattered right now was that the young adult enjoyed the sexual tension this time.

The aphrodisiac soup really seemed to mess with Dipper's mind in a way, or at least he hoped it was aphrodisiac. He was too lustful to even know or care. All that mattered was that Bill Cipher would make him feel good tonight.

Bill began nibbling on the mortal teenager's ear, listening to the gasps and moans that flowed from the boy's lips. His fingers drifted lower, grasping onto the tight buttocks of the young adult. Panting, Bill lifted himself up, massaging the soft glutes in his hands.

Dipper's face went from a light blush to a deep red as he came from the friction of their cocks. The feeling was rather incredible for Bill Cipher, and the flowing semen sent the demon into an orgasm as well.

"Can we crank it up a notch?" Dipper asked, his tongue sticking out from the salacity that was burning throughout his body.

"Not yet, Pine Tree," Bill responded, his lips tickling the brunette's belly as he drifted downward to the throbbing erection waiting down below. The dream demon licked his sharp incisors as he gently held onto Dipper's rod. With just a few strokes, Dipper instantly came in Cipher's hand.

"That was fast," Bill chuckled, licking some of the semen off his fingers. Dipper gave off a weak smile, feeling the long tongue of the humanoid demon wrap around the beet-red tip of his length. Bill Cipher's lips slowly slid down all the way to the brunette's testicles, getting a good grip and taste of the boy as he bobbed his head up and down.

The humanoid demon suddenly felt Dipper Pines grab the back of his head, thrusting that sweet mortal cock down his throat. The brunette shut his eyes as he pushed Bill's head until he swallowed the cock completely. The lewdness swirled around Dipper's mind, infecting his mind once he released his load into the mouth of Bill Cipher.

"You're good, Dipper," Bill coughed, swallowing whatever cum spilled into his mouth. The aftertaste of the semen was rather different, considering how he kept it long in his mouth to actually process the milky, salty flavor. He then drifted his face down to the tight hole that the brunette had, warm and pink unlike any other parts of the body. The demon began licking his own fingers, thoroughly cleaning them as well as coating them in the perfect lubricant. Bill took his fingers out of his mouth, watching as the saliva he coated them with dripped between his fingers, tracing one of them around the soft rings.

Dipper gave out a soft whimper, begging Bill to get going already. Cipher proceeded to shove his forefinger in the tight hole. He wiggled it around a bit, making the brunette pant with sexual desires. The humanoid demon listened to the sweet breathtaking gasps as he slipped another one of his tanned fingers inside. His digits now scissored around, enclosed in those deep confinements. Either it was because of pleasure or the fact that his tanned fingers were not coated well because Bill slipped his fingers out and inserted his tongue in.

Bill Cipher kept thrusting his tongue through the clean walls of Dipper's tight hole, enjoying both the taste of the inner flesh and the alluring sounds that came out from the brunette's moans. He kept the young adult's legs up, smiling as he watched the expression on Dipper go from a slight blush to a heavy gasp of fresh air.

Bill continued moving his tongue through the hole, tasting the thin, erotic skin on both outside and inside. The walls were being coated completely from the saliva that ran from the humanoid demon's slobbering lips, his face buried deep in those ass cheeks. Dipper moaned and quivered by how good Bill could move his tongue in tight places.

The demon's tongue was massaging the inner walls completely, and Bill's forehead pressed against the nutsack of the prey he was tasting. Dipper started to actually feel good about this, and he arched his head back as Cipher pressed his tongue deeper. The brunette was beginning to enjoy this as much as his attacker. His chestnut eyes rolled up into his sockets, beads of sweat dripping down his face as he panted with lust. He wanted to give Bill more. He wanted to be treated like the slut he was.

"C'mon, Bill!" Dipper moaned, already starting to become inpatient. "Just shove it in!" As though he obeyed, Bill slipped his tongue out, streams of saliva flowing out of the tight entrance. The humanoid demon spat in his own tanned hands, coating half of his cock with the sticky substance. He worked down from the tip and made sure to coat the whole penis. It wasn't long before Cipher positioned his rod at the Pines Twin's entrance, his heart pumping adrenaline throughout his nonexistent skeletal structure.

"You ready, kid?" Bill asked, looming over the teenage brunette's body.

"Just... don't be rough like all the other times..." Dipper answered. He licked his lips with a heavy desire, letting the demon know he was ready to be claimed properly. Without hesitation, Bill Cipher slipped the tip in. The brunette pried his mouth open as a sex driven gasp escaped from his lips. Centimeter by centimeter, Bill managed to slowly fit his entire penis within the young adult, taking pauses in-between movement to help Dipper adjust to how big it would fit.

"So... I guess this is what you humans call love?" Bill asked, looking at the chestnut eyes of his victim. Dipper nodded, leaning in close to the demon's face and letting his pale fingers flow through the golden and black locks.

"Just move," Dipper whispered, his face burning red with determination. Bill wasted no time sliding his cock out, leaving the tip trapped inside. He then shoved it back in, with Dipper letting out a contented grunt. Bill then moved his rod in and out of Dipper, keeping the tip in, slowly but surely. The brunette knew once the demon started moving, there was no going back. No point of return.

At first, there were steady movements. Bill moved slow enough, waiting for the buildup both he and Dipper Pines could enjoy. Dipper's breath was filled with small gasps, his body trying to adjust to the rhythmic thrusts of his supernatural partner. His body welcomed the slow pounding, his lips drooling as he began licking those tanned cheeks.

The humanoid demon felt the rapid breathing of Dipper's lungs in that pale chest, using his thrusts to move along to the steady rhythm of his own beating heart. Bill went at his own pace, his golden eyes staring down upon the young adult below him. His tanned fingers grasped the soft and tender ass cheeks, his ears perking up to the lustful sounds of Dipper.

"Faster... Bill!~" Dipper gasped as his fingers held onto the back of Bill Cipher. His growls were filled with an unsatisfying hunger and tension for pain and pleasure, and the humanoid demon pounding deep into the brunette was glad to give him both.

"You're gonna regret it, slut," Bill spoke, nibbling at Dipper's ear. The dream demon continued to pick up the pace, moving in a faster and more powerful rhythm. Lecherous moans flowed from Dipper's lips, tugging on Bill Cipher's hair as he pulled the demon in for a kiss. Tongues colliding, warmth graced their lips once their saliva mixed with each other, gazing deep into the eyes of their individual soulmate. The brunette's prostate triggered a special warmth within as soon as it was poked by Bill's tip, the walls becoming more tender and easier to fuck as Bill's cock moved back and forth.

"Bill...! So... Ah...! Faster, you bastard!" Dipper roared, demanding more from the humanoid demon messing up his insides. Bill wasted no time picking up his pace again, thrusting harder and faster. Dipper's prostate was rammed again, but the buildup to this moment made it feel special. Whether it was the soup dinner the two of them had, no one can say for sure. They didn't care about what was in the broth that made them do this, but all that mattered was they neither mattered nor cared. All that mattered was satisfying their urges in one perfect climax tonight.

_Didn't think he was actually a pretty nice guy,_ Dipper thought to himself, keeping his mind clear of the humanoid demon's powerful thrusts. _Maybe we could have been at fault here. After all, Bill probably wants to use me for his Weirdmageddon project, but... he says he can't do that anymore. Have I gotten nervous?_

"Bill...! Ah...! So close..."

"You're not the only one, kid! Best prepare yourself since we're gonna come together."

"Yes...! I can take it! Make me yours!" Bill Cipher was no longer the triangular dream entity he knew, as Dipper noticed, trying to keep his vision clear from the heavy impalements and rabid lovemaking. He had become... something different. The brunette felt the humanoid demon's strong arms wrap around his waist, pounding him deep inside.

"Ha...! AAAAHHH!!!... Cipher!~"

"Pine Tree...!" Their loads spilled out all over the bed, stains of white covering the lower half of the bedsheets. Dipper's load shot all over between their chests, and a lewd gasp escaped the brunette's lips as Bill's seed filled up the confinements, some of the white semen leaking out of his tight hole.

"Bill..." Dipper mewled, feeling Bill simply collapse on top of him. The both of them didn't want to bother cleaning their naked bodies, nor did Bill care of removing his cock from Dipper's passage. As Dipper thought about his plans to escape, he cast them out of his mind, fully giving in to the lust. Before Dipper was about to drift into a peaceful sleep, he could still feel Bill Cipher thrusting deep within, his deep kisses flowing throughout their mouths. One thing's for sure.

In a night like this, Dipper could at least get some rest.

* * *

**Damn. Can't believe I'm getting wet over this.**

**Finished before I fell asleep for school tomorrow. Hopefully you stay updated for more Billdip smut! (≧▽≦)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I feel like I'm getting turned on by this.
> 
> Oh well. Here's some more Billdip smut.

"Wakey wakey, Pine Tree," Bill chuckled, appearing in his one-eyed triangle form. The cartoon-ish black hands rubbed against Dipper's face, with the latter beginning to open his eyes. The brunette looked outside the large window, watching the dim sun rise behind the black silhouettes of the trees surrounding the college. Dipper looked at the alarm clock, surprised that it read 5:16 A.M. when it was supposed to go off at 7:00.

The brunette pulled the sheets off his naked body, looking down at the white mess spilled all over his pale stomach and deep in his inner walls. Dipper groaned as he slowly sat up, his face beaming red as he looked at the small, demon in front of him.

"Come on, Pine Tree," Bill spoke, floating to the side of the bed. "Figured you could use a shower after that intense night." The triangular demon snapped his fingers, creating a white bathrobe levitating in midair thanks to those blue flames. Dipper slowly walked over, slipping his arms into the sleeves. He felt the silky belt tighten around his waist, blushing once Bill Cipher transformed into his well-dressed human appearance.

The humanoid demon grabbed Dipper's waist, managing to hold the brunette like a bride.

"Bill, are you serious?" Dipper asked, his cheeks flushed as he pulled the lower part of his bathrobe down over his waist. "Some perverts are gonna see me like this!"

"I'm a demon," Bill responded, his black eyepatch faintly reflecting the light from his left golden orb. "I can get us down to the showers within a millisecond into an area where no one would see us." The humanoid demon snapped his gloved fingers, warping both himself and his brown-haired boyfriend to the male showers in the college.

Dipper began to think about why Bill Cipher woke him up this early for a shower. It was just gonna be a simple rinse from the semen filling him, and school doesn't start until later after 7:00 A.M., so... why was he woken up this early? Maybe in the blushing face of the tall, tanned demon, there could be a sexual desire that is willing to go on for about an hour or so...

Bill made Dipper slip out of his arms onto a nearby bench once they arrived in an empty part of the showers. There was already freshly-washed body towels completely folded up, and Bill plopped Dipper's pile of clean clothes next to the towels.

"We better hurry," Dipper spoke, helping Bill take off his golden jacket. "My next class will be starting soon..." The humanoid demon took off his black triangular eyepatch and floating hat, tossing them onto the bench. He then let the young adult unbutton his gray shirt, working the way down to the shiny black pants and fancy shoes. All that remained was Bill Cipher's tanned humanoid body, those fit muscles and half-foot cock exposed.

The dream demon turned the shower knob, waiting for the running water to heat up a bit. He looked back at Dipper, who was shyly keeping the bathrobe around himself.

"Hey, Pine Tree," Bill reminded. "If I could offer a recommendation, maybe go ahead and wash yourself. People clearly don't want to smell... last night's incident on you. Even a god like me could use a little rinse once in a while. It might be faster if you join me..." Dipper's face turned red at that comment, knowing there was no other way around. Bill would always follow him around like a stray dog. Even though Bill Cipher lost the rift to bring back Weirdmageddon doesn't mean he can't cause any more mischief.

Dipper slipped the bathrobe off his naked body, revealing the scars and bruises from the demon's bite marks. He stepped into the shower, keeping his best distance from the humanoid demon in the small room. Dipper pressed the button on the shampoo dispenser, the soapy mixture oozing into his cupped hands. He placed the mixture in his brown hair, lathering it into a bubbly wig and ridding it of any natural oils that were making his brown hair greasy. With a quick rinse underneath the running water, Dipper managed to get the shampoo out of his hair, watching the white lather spill onto the tiled floor and flow down the drain. Just then, Dipper felt the tanned hands of Bill Cipher rub over his back, some soap leaking between his fingers.

"Bill, what are you doing?" Dipper asked, looking behind himself to see the humanoid demon resting his head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Figured I could help clean you up," Bill answered. "Don't worry. I won't be rough... unless you let me..." Dipper relaxed his muscles, feeling the strong hands of the demon rub over his chest, making large circles over his flat breasts. Bill got under the armpits before working his way down to the hips, until the demon reached the thighs and crotch.

"Bill, sto- ah!" Dipper gasped, collapsing to the floor as soon as Bill accidently touched the brunette's cock. Dipper Pines began to chuckle with light-heartedness, with the humanoid demon crouching and shaking his head while he laughed along with the young adult.

"Suppose you like it down there, huh?" Bill asked, moving a little closer to Dipper on the tiled floor. "Do you think I can... do it again?" Once the humanoid demon drifted his hand down to Dipper's erection, he rubbed the sex organ to life. Dipper lightly groaned with desire once Bill Cipher began stroking his cock, watching as his foreskin was pulled down to expose the beet-red tip.

"Do you think you can clean me from the inside?" Dipper asked as he grabbed ahold of his demon boyfriend's hand and drifted it to the tight, throbbing hole waiting down below. Bill, with a smug grin on his face, did not hesitate when he stuck one of his fingers inside the entrance.

The brunette laid on his back, gasping as the finger wiggled around his tight confinements. His breath hitched as Bill stuck another finger in the tight passage, scissoring against the walls. A few drops of semen were being washed away from the warm shower water, filling Dipper with a new kind of ecstacy.

"Looks like we're gonna have to clean you _thoroughly_," Bill spoke, planting soft kisses on Dipper's belly before his lips touched the soft tip of the brunette's cock. "We need to get this semen out of you..."

"Cipher... oooooohhh shiiiiiit..." Dipper moaned, blushing as the humanoid demon began sucking on his member while sliding his fingers around in the tight entrance.

"Axolotl, this feels good..." Bill sighed, his mouth full of Dipper's cock. Some more of the cum Bill spilled into Dipper began leaking out, flowing down the drain with the body wash from before. Dipper sat up and grasped onto the golden and black locks of the demon blowing him. Those passionate lips touched the front of the young adult's ball sack the more Bill kept sucking and fingering Dipper in the shower.

With a burst of energy, Dipper came inside the humanoid demon's mouth, overfilling it with semen. The seed inside the brunette emptied out completely, the warm running water coating the insides like lube. As Bill took it out, a breathtaking gasp escaped his devilish lips. He kept his mouth open for a while, drooling with the sticky-white cum inside.

"You humans never get tired of sex, do ya?" Bill asked, lifting up Dipper by the glutes. The demon positioned the brunette at his throbbing tanned cock, surprising Dipper greatly.

"You know once we start, we may never stop, right?" Dipper spoke. "I might lose credit for not showing up on time...!"

"That's the point," Bill answered, hastily impaling himself onto Dipper. The brunette screamed in both pain and pleasure, feeling his prostate touched the moment the demon pushed inside.

"Gonna move now," Bill reminded. "Best prepare yourself..." The tanned humanoid demon started thrusting at a steady pace, with hungry sounds flowing from Dipper's pale lips. The brunette licked his lips, feeling the bulging cock slide in and out mess with his insides completely. The warm water managed to lubricate his entrance without any of the scalding. It was as though the demon quickly adjusted to the young adult's insides, because it fit his shape perfectly.

"Oh~! Biiiiillllllll....! Ah! Ha! Ngh...!" Dipper inhaled the dense steam from the warm shower, his mind going in circles at the cock impaling him. His moans urged Bill to go faster, and the demon paid attention to the erotic gasps. He licked the brunette's belly, his long tongue running up the chest to Dipper's lips. The young adult moved at his own pace too, his inner walls massaged by the tanned cock impaling him.

"I know you like this..." Bill chuckled, tasting the teenage brunette's tongue as he continued thrusting. Their hips grinded tightly together, creating a friction that caused the both of them to moan with nympholepsy into each sex partner's lips. Bill pushed Dipper's back on the tiled floor, pressing his head against the brunette's and holding the soft chin of his once-mortal enemy.

"Go ahead and make me filthy again," Dipper moaned, clawing the tanned back of the humanoid demon thrusting deep into him. "That's what you like doing, huh?" Bill pounded deep into Dipper, not out of desire but of anger of being controlled and annoyance.

"Don't you dare give me another order again, bitch!" Bill snapped, on the verge of climaxing inside the Pines Twin. Sounds of mixed emotions spiraled out of control as Dipper came onto Bill Cipher's tanned stomach, smiling as he drooled and rolled his eyes back.

"F-Finally!" Bill sighed, filling up the inside of Dipper with his seed. "So much cum..." The humanoid demon moved his cock out of the brunette's entrance, his hands spreading apart the leaking hole. Dipper managed to push out whatever semen was inside him, letting the white mixture pool out near the drain. As soon as things have calmed down, and the running shower was rinsing off the remaining cum, Bill lifted Dipper onto his feet, his tanned fingers brushing against the pale back of the brunette.

"You did good, Pine Tree," Bill chuckled, planting a kiss on Dipper's Ursa Major birthmark. "It's gonna get better tonight once you're done with school and homework, and every following night in the future."

"I can wait until then..." Dipper responded, feeling Bill's arms wrap around his waist. As Bill Cipher planted a soft kiss on the soft, pink lips, Dipper opened his mouth a bit and stuck his tongue inside his predator's mouth and closing his eyes to embrace the yearning feeling.

"Mmm..." The two partners held each other tightly, their fingernails digging deep into each other's backs. They had been having sex in the shower for so long Dipper didn't even realize what time it was until he heard beeping that belonged in a sci-fi film. The brunette broke the kiss, suddenly remembering what he had to worry about.

"Quick! What time is it?" Dipper asked. Bill spawned a little clock in his hand, the numbers reading a completely strange language. Even though the numbers looked different Cipher knew this was the time when Dipper had to be ready for school.

"Time for us to quit today," Bill answered, using his powers to turn off the shower. The demon snapped his fingers and magically dressed himself, transforming back into his triangular form. Bill pulled a wet, naked Dipper Pines out of the shower, wrapping a towel around the young adult's hair without physically touching him. Bill rubbed his hands and made the towel dry up Dipper's hair. It then slowly made its way down the brunette's body to his feet, making Dipper completely dry. As the brunette adjusted his hair, his fingers running through and brushing the brown locks, Bill snapped his fingers and dressed Dipper completely while spawning a backpack in his pale arms in the process.

"C'mon, Pine Tree," the one-eyed triangle spoke, pushing Dipper to the way out. "Your class starts in a few minutes, and you don't wanna get anyone worried... especially Shooting Star." Dipper nodded as he slipped the backpack onto his back, running towards the main hallway where all the students gathered and split up into different classrooms.

* * *

**Wrote this on a whim.**

**Prepare for Part 6 coming soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna get into some weird, kinky stuff right here.
> 
> You better get ready for something life-changing for Dipper.

Mabel Pines finished whatever homework she had in her room, locking the door so no peeping toms would look at her while she was dressing. She took off her clothes and slipped into her pajamas, brushing her teeth in the small bathroom. As soon as she rinsed her mouth and spat in the sink, she fell face-first on the bed.

"Another day, another school year," Mabel groaned, looking at the small pile of homework she completed. "I wonder how Dipper's doing..." Things have been like this for the past few days. It was near the weekend, and not once had she visited her twin brother. Why?

She would meet up with Dipper once in a while every day before they went off to their classes, and she would always notice her brother shaking a little bit, groaning lightly as he held onto the sides of his legs and massaged him there. Her new college friends kept telling her that Dipper probably has some sort of back pain, but she refused to believe that.

"Something is wrong with Dipper," Mabel told herself, sitting on the bed. "I don't know why, but I'm getting to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

Dipper sat at the small desk in his room, writing down the answers in his homework and double-checking for any mistakes he missed. Once the brunette was finished, he pushed his books and papers in front of him. Dipper rubbed his aching neck, his pale fingers trailing over the bite marks on his shoulders. It certainly was a lot calmer without Bill raping him so much, and his body was quickly adjusting to the pain mixed with pleasure.

About five weeks had passed, but Dipper was keeping in mind of the days that went by. With Bill Cipher, it wasn't just about Weirdmageddon. He lost most of his true powers to do any damage that can threaten the world. What was on the demon's mind in recent days was sex, sex, and more sex. Lately, Bill had been giving Dipper breaks so the brunette could attend school, do his homework, hang out with his sister, and give him plenty of rest.

And the more difficult the homework was, the more intense and blissful the sex was for Dipper at night.

Every time his sister visited him, she was starting to become more worried and worried. Mabel would constantly ask questions about how Dipper was feeling, and he would always dismiss those questions by distracting her with some video games at Mabel's place with her roommate, an evening walk to a park, restaurant, or whatnot.

"Your sister's rather nice," the one-eyed triangle spoke as he was busy cooking up some ramen in a small pot, looking over to the desk to see the completed homework. He was rather surprised by the answers written down on the papers, sticky notes, and books.

"I must say I'm impressed, kid," Bill chuckled, sticking his cartoon-ish black finger in the soup to feel the temperature. "Earning straight A's in all your classes. Has my semen been filling you with my vast knowledge or what?" Dipper simply looked back at the triangular demon, not amused by the joke Bill came up with regarding cum. Bill nervously rubbed the back of his body, looking away in embarrassment.

"By the way, dinner's ready," Bill reminded, instantly setting the small, supernatural table up. He set up the ramen in two bowls and placed them on separate ends of the table, snapping his fingers and making the empty pot vanish when he was done. Dipper walked to his seat and sat down, surprised at how good a cook Bill was in the material plane of existence. The dream demon transformed into his humanoid appearance once again, adjusting his golden jacket and gray tuxedo as he sat down.

Dipper took the chopsticks in one hand and the Asian spoon in the other. As some of the ramen noodles were clumped on the spoon, the Pine Twin grabbed whatever he could with his chopsticks and shoved it into his mouth, absorbing the soft, tender flavors. He watched Bill stir his soup, never hungry as usual. He adjusted the eyepatch on his right eye, gently licking his teeth the more he looked at the calm brunette enjoying his meal.

"So, I've been rather interested in how you humans live," Bill spoke. "As of late, how do you feel with how I'm taking care of you?"

"Pretty relaxed," Dipper answered, wiping his mouth and pushing the empty ramen bowl to the center of the small table. "I've noticed how you're not molesting me like you did before. Keep it up." Bill looked away, his tanned cheeks blushing from that remark.

"Be glad I'm helping you with what you humans do best: feeding you, washing you, helping you learn and study," Bill spoke, adjusting the pine tree cap on Dipper's head. The humanoid demon then leaned close to Dipper's face, making his human pet go red in the face.

"I even help you feel good on certain occasions," Bill whispered with a lustful grin in his tanned lips. Dipper looked away, hiding his blushing face with his white-and-blue cap. The demon in his human appearance tapped the brunette's shoulder, and Dipper looked his enemy-turned-lover at the visible golden eye. The soup he ate was swirling around in his stomach, filling him with a warmth he never thought he would feel before. He held onto Bill's tanned hand as it drifted down his pale face, his chestnut eyes filled with mixed emotions of being controlled and dominated like this. Dipper hid his face in his vest.

"You can stay silent if you want to," Bill chuckled, his arms holding tight to Dipper's chest from the back. The humanoid demon leaned in close to the brunette's face, rubbing down at Dipper's area. The young adult gasped in libido the more Bill Cipher rubbed between his legs, already getting the mortal teenager hard and wet.

"I wanna hear these soft, alluring noises from you. _I love you._" Dipper showed no hesitation when he grabbed the humanoid demon's face and pulled those lips close to his for a powerful kiss.

* * *

And those soft, alluring noises were what he made. Just a few minutes later, Dipper found himself pinned to the bed, his lower half getting wrecked by the half-foot cock of the tanned humanoid demon, who was looming over him in the bed. The brunette was facing towards Bill, his avidity rising up to the hot skin on his head as the demon's tongue licked over those tiny nipples. Bill groaned the more Dipper's tight insides wrapped around his cock as he continued thrusting, picking up his pace as his human pet grabbed ahold of his tanned back and held on for dear life.

_I love you_. That was the sentence Dipper Pines wanted to hear from Wendy Corduroy. The girl he fell for ever since he and Mabel arrived at their first summer in Gravity Falls. He wanted to make Wendy appreciate him as a lover. He wanted to hold her. Kiss her. Pleasure her.

But all those thoughts were just a distant memory. Her green eyes and flowing red hair were overshadowed by... him. The terrorizer of nightmares. The entity of destruction. The embodiment of darkness and chaos... Bill Cipher. The one who turned his life around completely. The one who made Dipper... a homosexual - one that fell for the legendary dream god himself.This took him back to the days when Dipper's body was possessed by the demon the day Mabel's sock opera was premiering as well as the same line uttered on his first night here in the college.

_Sorry kid, but you're my puppet now!_

Now, Dipper suddenly realized that sentence would mean something more shortly after. His mind went in circles of the human demon's cock ramming into him, making him come on the spot the second that triangular tip hit his prostate.

"You like how that feels, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, rubbing the black eyepatch covering his own right eye. Dipper nodded, his mouth open in shock as the warm, wet feeling of the demon's semen filling his rectum completely. The brunette shyly smiled as Bill Cipher lifted the young adult's hips a bit higher, pounding deep inside once more.

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" Dipper's rhythmic cries of eroticism filled the room, his lustful moans loud enough to be heard outside of the door. Bill groaned alongside him in synchronized harmony, not caring that his golden tuxedo was stained with cum ejaculating from the brunette.

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah- Mph! Mph...! Mph...!" Bill planted a powerful kiss on Dipper's lips, his sighs flowing into the brunette's open mouth. It had to be a dream. This can't be real.

At first, Dipper feared he would be forever trapped in a nightmare of both physical and mental levels of torture, but Bill Cipher was acting more calmly around the boy, making him feel good just the way he wanted to. Dipper had given up.

He had become Bill Cipher's personal slave.

"The Ursa Major," Bill spoke, lifting Dipper's bangs up from underneath the pine tree cap to see the peculiar birthmark forever implanted on the brunette's forehead. The one that earned him his name. Bill deeply kissed Dipper once more, passionately thrusting harder and faster as levels of pre-cum rose up once more.

"Oh dear God!" Dipper cried, pulling away from the kiss and looking as far back as his own neck would let him.

"Sweet Axolotl!" the humanoid demon gasped once the young adult's insides tightened up to the perfect shape of his throbbing tanned cock. Two blasts of semen exploded in different areas once more, knowing their clothes would be hard to wash off once they finally rested. But it's Bill Cipher. Anything is possible within his context.

"...Dipper?" Mabel's voice called out, knocking on the door. Dipper's mind quickly returned to him as he sat up and heard his own sister talking to him outside his room. "I had been calling you for 30 minutes on your phone and you haven't even answered. And... were those sex noises coming from your door... with another guy...? Who's with you?"

_Shit!_ Dipper thought as his face beamed red. _You forgot to lock the door, Bill! People can see you in this appearance!_

It was too late for Bill Cipher to reset everything back to the way it was and vanish immediately as Mabel opened the door to check in on her brother. Her blushing face lit up with shock and embarrassment as she saw the exposed truth right in front of her young virgin eyes. She saw a human version of their mortal enemy Bill Cipher fucking her own brother, the two of them covered in their white seed.

"Mabel..." Dipper whispered, his chestnut eyes beginning to tear up as he saw his twin sister simply standing there, filled with surprise. She then ran out of the room, forcing Dipper to push Bill off him.

"Mabel, wait up!" Dipper called out, pulling his pants and underwear back on. Bill transformed himself back into his triangular appearance, floating right behind the young adult.

* * *

Dipper managed to make it to Mabel's room a few floors down at the university, standing in front of the door labeled "468". He gently knocked on the door, waiting for his sister to answer.

"The door's open," Mabel spoke, her voice starting to sound a little depressed. Dipper slowly opened the door, walking towards his sister. She was sitting on the bed, wearing a baby-blue sweater decorated with pugs. Dipper then closed the door and approached his sister.

"I already knew, Dipper," Mabel sighed. "You didn't have to tell me in order to let me know. You can come out, Bill. I know you're with my brother..." Bill Cipher made his triangular form visible to Mabel, his one eye looking away from the Pines Twins in shame and guilt.

"I'm sorry about this whole... thing between me and Bill going on," Dipper responded as he sat down next to his sister on the bed. "He was just controlling me like this until he suddenly... changed. Just like that." Mabel simply looked back at Dipper, wiping the tears from her eyes with the sleeves from her sweater.

"I had noticed how different you were behaving ever since Day 1," Mabel noted. "When I came to visit you for the first time, didn't you two think I could hear Bill whispering to you?"

"Looks like Shooting Star figured out, huh?" Bill chuckled with a bit of humor behind his voice.

"It's just... I'm happy for you, Dipper," Mabel continued with a small smile on her face. "You've finally found someone you can be happy with, and I just hope your new boyfriend has learned the errors of his ways. We never forgot what happened back at Gravity Falls with Weirdmageddon, didn't we?"

"Mabel..." Dipper sighed with relief, hugging his sister tightly. "I'm glad you understand."

"Pat. Pat," the Pines Twins spoke in a monologue tone as they awkwardly patted each other's backs. Mabel then gave a soft glare at Bill, letting the triangular demon know she was always on the lookout for a single slipup.

"And you don't need to worry about Bill," Dipper reminded Mabel before he hugged her again. "He's lost most of his powers to do any real damage. Plus... I made a deal with him for me to keep him satisfied for all eternity."

"Yep," Bill spoke up, blush under his one eye lighting up on his triangular body. "It's just gonna be him, me, and a WHOLE lotta sucking and fucking throughout his college life..."

* * *

**Get ready for Part 7...**

**This will be the part where things get intense... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn't post early. I was working on another fanfiction here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12834680/1/World-of-Light-The-Subspace-Emissary-II

The following few months of school had passed, and it was just about time for the holiday season. Even though there were no thick blankets of snow, Christmas lights were just about strung up all over the trees. The college students were just about leaving the university to spend their vacation with their family and friends for the next few weeks. But Dipper and Mabel had different plans.

The afternoon sun gleamed over the young Pines Twins. They we're currently waiting for the next bus to take them to Gravity Falls, Oregon, hoping to spend their Christmas vacation there. Dipper cautiously looked through his backpack, disappointed about something.

"I knew we should have packed some winter clothes before we left!" Dipper complained.

"Relax, Pine Tree," Bill responded, the triangular demon keeping himself invisible to everyone except Dipper and Mabel. "I can provide with all the essentials you need." As soon as Bill hid himself in Dipper's vest, the traveling bus arrived in time.

"Our first Christmas at Gravity Falls," Dipper sighed, grabbing his backpack. Mabel slipped hers onto her back and ran into the bus, filled with hyperactive excitement. Dipper then walked into the bus as soon as the doors closed, taking a seat next to his sister on the empty bus.

"Next stop: Gravity Falls, Oregon." That was what the letters on the sign inside the bus read. Once the bus started moving, Dipper looked back at the college he was being taught at. It was just gonna be a few weeks away from the college, but the Pines Twin could start to remember how well the teachers taught, how much credit he got for his homework, how those... tanned hands rubbed over his naked chest. Toying with his nipples. Fondling his cock. How Bill Cipher appeared as the boy in all girl's dreams, fucking Dipper Pines senselessly.

Dipper shut his eyes and blushed hard in the face, already feeling his tight hole throbbing and the blood streaming down to his erect penis. He then suddenly felt his cock pushed down by the long, cartoon-ish black hand of the small triangular demon that hid in his vest.

"Not yet, Pine Tree," Bill whispered, his single eye looking up at a beet-red Dipper. "Wait until we get to the Mystery Shack. Then the real fun will begin."

* * *

It was midnight when the Pines Twins got to the Mystery Shack, and the lights were already on at the place. Dipper and Mabel were already dressed in their winter jackets provided by Bill, and they admired the huge blanket of snow covering the quaint little area. Mabel was obviously the first to knock on the entrance to the Mystery Shack, but it wasn't long before she noticed a note on the door. The note itself was obviously cut from the strong winds, but the letters were all there and could be read clearly.

_Dear costumers,_

_Went to spend Christmas with my grandma, so the Shack's closed for the holidays. If you're Dipper and Mabel coming over for the yuletide celebration, the keys are stuck in the cushions in the couch outside. See you after Christmas Day._

_ \- Feliz Navidad from Soos_

"Boy, the guy's an idiot, huh?" Bill asked in a cheerful tone as Mabel searched through the cushions for the keys to the Mystery Shack. "Leaving keys outside for a stranger to pick up and invade the house?"

"Yeah..." Dipper nervously chuckled, both he and his supernatural triangular boyfriend watching the sister of the young Pines Twins unlock the door. Once she turned the lights on, Mabel tossed her bag on the floor, admiring the fake props to trap the tourists, looking in perfect condition as ever even when they were just animal heads glued onto different animal bodies.

"Oh, boy," Mabel yawned as Dipper locked the door to the Shack. "It's pretty late. Think I'm gonna hit the sack. Don't stay up too late, Dipper."

"Okay, I won't," Dipper responded, watching his sister take their stuff upstairs. Bill Cipher transformed into his humanoid self, still looking as handsome as ever. His gloved hands tugged on the zipper of his boyfriend's jacket, pulling it down and revealing a white t-shirt underneath.

"What do ya say we get drinks for the both of us?" Bill asked, his fingers rubbing against the brunette's chin. "You're old enough, right?"

"Old enough to get banged by a trillion year-old space demon?" Dipper responded, shyly looking at the tall figure's face. "If that's the age you're comfortable with, then okay."

* * *

The two boys eventually made their way to the room where Stanley tried getting his brother out of interdimensional travel for 30 years, which was hidden behind the vending machine. The rubble inside was cleared for a little redecoration. There was a floating wall that was a light pink in color, and both the humanoid demon and his pet were resting on a velvet red couch. Dipper laid on top of Bill's flat chest, his glass of eggnog clinking against the red champagne glass the demon held.

"Did I ever tell you about my feelings?" Dipper half-hazily asked, his mind starting to become intoxicated from the eggnog he was drinking.

"No..." Bill answered, setting aside the champagne glass he was drinking from next to the couch.

"Well, I didn't want tell you because I was afraid you would break me so roughly," Dipper yawned, his hands slowly moving up Bill's chest. "But I'm glad you've told me the truth of our relationship..." The brunette's lips leaned in close to the humanoid demon's, their lips brushing against each other softly.

"Y'know, out of all the victims I had molested over the years, you seem to be the most special, Pine Tree," Bill sighed. Dipper, upon hearing those words, was too woozy from his glass of eggnog to even care. "I had been commiting multiple crimes of rape, including pedophilia, but I always vanished without a trace. I've been controlling my urges, but the way you handled me all those years ago was something else. It was completely different. I had not seen someone so brave and strong, not even Stanford Pines, as you. I wasn't kidding when I said I'll be watching you. For once, I feel guilty about what I've done: mass destruction of my own universe, molestation, murder, multiple crimes against humanity. And it's all thanks to you, Pine Tree." Without another word, Dipper gently pressed his lips against the tanned humanoid demon's, hugging the back of Bill's head as he set his empty glass against the champagne drink.

"But I can tell you wanna have fun, huh?" Bill spoke with an alluring voice, his long tongue brushing against Dipper's lips and trailing saliva behind it. The brunette nodded, ready to have sex once again as their hips pressed tightly together.

Bill Cipher snapped his fingers once again, pushing Dipper onto a soft twin bed that he created out of nowhere with his powers. The brunette laid on his back, his face turning red from the humanoid demon kneeling on top of him. Bill then dotted Dipper's face with butterfly kisses.

"Last time I took over your body, I knew how much you spasm over these kinds of things," Bill chuckled, continuously tickling Dipper's face with kisses until the one below him laughed.

"Stop-! Stop it!" Dipper giggled, his reddened face burning hotter with the blood coursing within him. Eventually, Bill Cipher ended the tickling by planting a big, deep kiss on his mortal boyfriend's lips. The tongue slid deep past Dipper's lips, licking the smooth insides of the brunette's mouth. The two lovers closed their eyes, hugging each other tightly as they tasted each other's tongues and moaned lustfully.

Panting, Bill slipped his tongue out of Dipper's mouth and devilishly smiled, the strings of saliva dripping between their mouths.

"Alright, kid," Bill sighed, sitting up on the bed. The tanned humanoid demon unzipped his pants, exposing the half-foot arousal he always had. "Time for your warm dessert. Better open your mouth like a good boy and lube the thing nice and good." Dipper Pines willingly obeyed, taking off the pine tree cap he was wearing on his head. His mortal heart quivered in his chest, taking hold of the large cock and lightly stroking it. From all the times they had sex, Dipper had not once tasted the demon's penis.

"What're you waiting for, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, the fingers from one of his black gloves rubbing the back of the victim's head. "It ain't gonna suck itself." Dipper wasted no time in slipping the tip into his mouth, pulling back the foreskin and tasting the soft glans. The brunette looked up at the smiling humanoid demon as he continued sucking the tanned cock like a frozen treat, his tongue teasing the slit in the glans penis and tasting the salty flavor of pre-cum. As Dipper continued going deeper with his sucking, he felt Bill's fingers run through his brown hair.

"Cipher... Mph! Mph!" Dipper moaned before the humanoid demon pushed his cock deeper into the young adult's mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Bill chuckled, now moving his cock inside the teenage brunette. "Just finish your filling. You can talk later. I wanna hear those beautiful moans from you..." Dipper began to choke from the cock thrusting in and out of his throat, pulsing with semen and spilling the white meal inside the brunette. A salty flavor filled Dipper's mouth, and his first taste was something to behold for him. His face blushed a deep red as Bill slipped his tanned cock out.

"Good job, kid," Bill chuckled, rubbing Dipper's head as the brunette licked whatever cum was on his lips. "You finished your white meal. I am so proud of you. Now it's my turn..." Dipper was pushed back onto the bed, feeling the long black gloves unzip his pants and pull down his panties. The brunette's cock sprung up, fully erect and automatically pulling down its own foreskin.

"Bill...! Not so rough..." The humanoid demon continued sucking down the brunette's cock, hearing the soft moans coming from Dipper. His tongue rubbed across the shaft, and he slipped off his long, black gloves and started using the saliva flowing from his own lips to lubricate Dipper's tight hole. His tanned fingers slipped into the tight rings, scissoring the brunette to the point where the humanoid demon brushed against his prostate, forcing Dipper to cum uncontrollably.

"Ah~! Bill!" Dipper gasped, shutting his eyes as he spilled a load into Bill's mouth, and the humanoid demon removed the brunette's cock from his mouth. Bill began to undress himself, chuckling as a new plan ran through his mind. He pushed aside his own clothes to the side of the bed, the tanned demon completely naked. His black eyepatch was also missing, but Cipher paid no mind to that. He instead removed Dipper's clothes completely with his tanned hands, licking those pale nipples on the young adult's flat chest.

"Alright, kid," Bill sighed with nervousness as he tossed Dipper's pile of clothes onto the side of the bed. "This is the night I'm gonna fuck you so hard and good you'll get pregnant, even if you're a boy..."

"But... do you have a condom?" Dipper asked, feeling his legs pulled up to his face. "I mean... if you're gonna go as far as fuck me senselessly until I get pregnant thanks to your strange powers, I might as well get you prepared."

"What's a condom?" Bill asked, chuckling as he positioned himself at the brunette's entrance. "Besides, I wanna know what it's like... to have you bear a kid with me."

"Uh...?" Dipper responded in question, his heart beating fast from the tanned humanoid demon looming over him.

"I'm lonely, kid. I'm tired of being the last of my kind," Bill continued. "I'm ready for pretty much starting a family together. I know this new kid will be as adorable as you."

"Bill..."

"I ain't holding back, Pine Tree. I have already claimed you. Now I WILL has a child with you." Bill slipped his cock into the tight, wet passage, making Dipper cry out in ecstacy. The brunette looked up, his eyes rolling into his head as the swift, graceful movements of Bill Cipher's cock moved in and out inside him, pressing hard and fast against his prostate.

"Ha...! Ha...!" Dipper held on tight to Bill's tanned back, moaning the more the demon kept hitting that sweet spot. It wasn't long before Bill instantly came inside the brunette, with the semen's strange powers supposedly burning another hole inside the young adult's walls. For whatever reason, Bill's cum was strong enough to a point where they would be making what seemed to be a cervix right below the prostate.

Dipper felt this drastic change to his body, and he alluringly gasped as he kissed Bill on the lips hard, his tongue brushing against the insides of the demon's mouth. The human-like entity pounded harder and faster inside the brunette, his long tongue gracing the warm mouth of Dipper Pines once more. It didn't matter if the young Pines Twin was a boy or girl. He was going to bear a child of Bill Cipher no matter what.

"Ah...! Ah...! Bill~" Dipper happily screamed, his throat sore from the gasps that flowed from his lips, constantly interrupted by another one of Bill's deep kisses.

"Put a sock in it, slut! You'll get used to being my fuckboy!" Bill growled, thrusting much harder than before as a wave of semen splashed all over their bellies. The tip was brushing against the inner hole created inside the rectum, which was probably the place where Dipper would receive his seed as a special gift once the sex was all over.

"Impregnate me, Bill!" Dipper cried out in lustful wishes, his face blushing hard and his eyes rolling into his head. "Fuck me so hard that I get pregnant! I wanna bear your babies! Make me your bitch! Oh~! Fuck me...! The brunette cried once more, cumming once a splash of semen hit his inner walls, most of it spilling into the man-pussy made for him by Bill's weird powers.

"Hoo boy... So much cum..." Bill sighed, slipping his cock out of Dipper's tight hole. The brunette instantly passed out, falling fast asleep. A special form of energy was burning deep at the area of Dipper's stomach, and Bill Cipher noticed that. As the humanoid demon pulled the sheets over their naked bodies, he pulled his mate into his loving arms, hugging him tenderly before leaving a soft kiss on his lips.

"My Pine Tree... You're gonna be a great mother..." Bill whispered.

* * *

**Part 8 is coming up! Just thought I'd let you people know!**

**Thanks for all the support! <3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's the big day when Dipper realizes his lover left a special gift... inside him.
> 
> World of Light: Subspace Emissary II has been updated. You can check it out on my Fanfiction.net site: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9904059/

**Oh, BoY! sChOoL! mY fAvOrItE! 🙃**

* * *

Dipper Pines felt himself being hugged by Bill Cipher in his humanoid appearance, blushing as their noses brushed softly against each other. His chestnut eyes gazed over that tanned face, chuckling lightly as he watched the demon sleep. For being a demon that does not require rest, he sure is one heck of a heavy sleeper. Just then, Dipper felt his nipples spike up with a strange kind of warmth, stinging him quite a bit. The brunette sat up on the bed, confused as to what this strange new feeling his body was going through was. As he looked down, he suddenly noticed the nipples on his flat chest were... lactating?

"Breast milk...?" Dipper asked himself, his fingers collecting some of the white substance his mammary ducts had created. Suddenly, a strange feeling overfilled his stomach, churning his insides with quite the peculiarity. Dipper couldn't hold it in anymore. He was gonna throw up. He gagged as he rolled off the bed, grabbing his clothes and quickly dressing in them as he ran up the stairs. The brunette then pushed the vending machine entrance open, not paying mind to the dark, cloudy winter morning outside. The young Pines Twin ran to the only bathroom in the Mystery Shack, lifting up the toilet seat.

Dipper coughed as some strange, rainbow liquid flowed out of his mouth, and it didn't taste as bitter as he feared. In fact, it tasted more like sour candy, which was rather odd. The young adult was shaking so much as he continued gagging and throwing up into the toilet, holding his vomit in when he saw that it was beginning to fizz like a scotch mint was dropped into a bottle of diet soda. Dipper backed away as he saw the multicolored fizz bubble up from the toilet, completely dry and not leaving a single stain when it quickly evaporated, leaving behind a vanilla-flavored scent.

"Oh, boy! Morning sickness already, Dipstick?" Bill cheerfully asked, appearing in his one-eyed triangle form and teleporting behind a grouchy, sick Dipper Pines. "Looks like my powers worked well on you, huh?" Dipper looked back at Bill before he gagged and threw up in the toilet again, the candy-flavored, vanilla scented, rainbow-colored vomit pooling in the toilet like fizz.

"I can't be pregnant..." Dipper sighed, coughing up whatever vomit was in his stomach at the time. "Quick... Ask Mabel to fix me some breakfast. And make it snappy."

"Woah... Calm down, Pine Tree," Bill chuckled. "Surely you can ask a little calmer and not demand it like that." The brunette water no time grabbing the triangular demon by the top of his head. Bill squirmed around as Dipper held him tight by the head.

"Get me everything in the kitchen. Stat!" Dipper snarled in a mood completely different from before. Not even during the Weirdmageddon event was he this angry, and Bill was scared of him like this if you counter the fact that he lost most of his powers. The brunette quickly realized that he snapped at his paranormal boyfriend and started to cry for no apparent reason.

"Hey, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, rubbing his pointed forehead. "Something wrong?"

"I... I don't know!" Dipper sobbed, large beads of tears rolling down his face. "I don't know what I did wrong! Just get me whatever grub is available in the Mystery Shack. Go on..." Obeying willingly, a terrified Bill Cipher floated out of the bathroom, leaving Dipper to wipe his face and throw up again. Just when he got all the vomit out of his body, Dipper watched as the fizz simply evaporated, leaving a spotless toilet. He didn't even have to flush from that. His mood also seemed to calm down, though his cravings for peculiar objects didn't seem to go away.

"I can't really be pregnant, can I?" Dipper asked himself, searching through the cabinet mirror for a pregnancy test. Considering that his grunkles were men, there really wouldn't be a need for pregnancy tests found anywhere in the shack. However, in Stanford's third journal before it was burned along with the other two had showcased strange, abnormal activities that involved species of any sex to bear offspring with certain otherworldly entities, including humans. As strange as it sounded, Bill's species from the Second Dimension used this kind of practice. However, the triangular demon managed to wipe them all out before they could produce any hybrids due to his plans of breaking free from all limitations. If a species like him could have sex with something from the material world, then he might just be bearing the child of a god. With enough luck, Dipper found a pregnancy test for safekeeping, probably as a means for Ford to check if he had any eggs laid inside his body if he entered any dangerous territory, but that was a story for another time.

His heart quivering, Dipper got the pregnancy test ready, nervous for the results.

* * *

Mabel walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes as she smelled Bill Cipher prepare various meals in the kitchen. The triangular demon was in his humanoid form, fully dressed in his uniform and using his powers to get the job done. Half of the food was finished and piled onto the small table, and there was plenty of room despite the small size.

"What's all this, Bill?" Mabel asked, surprised that the tanned humanoid demon could cook.

"Just a little something for my future family," Bill answered, stirring the pancake batter in a bowl with a wooden spoon. "That's how reproduction works, right?" As soon as Mabel became confused by that statement, Dipper emerged, his face a bright red.

"What's wrong, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"Alright, Mabel," Dipper answered as calm as he could be. "I don't wanna alarm you, but..." The brunette shyly held up the white pregnancy test, with two parallel lines on the tiny screen. Mabel took ahold of the little stick, her heart beating fast as she found out her own brother was...

"Congrats, Mabel," Dipper spoke, holding his arms out. "You're gonna be an aunt. And I suppose Bill's your brother-in-law." Squealing like her pig Waddles, Mabel ran into her twin brother's arms, hugging him tenderly. As soon as Mabel broke apart the hug, Bill Cipher warped in, resting his elbow on Dipper's shoulder.

"I did a pretty great job, huh?" Bill asked, nuzzling his tanned nose against the brunette's. "By the way, breakfast's ready." Dipper ran to the table, instantly digging in and stuffing his face with some of the breakfast food.

"Slow down, Dipper," Mabel laughed. "I'd like some too..."

"Well, I basically made it for Pine Tree," Bill chuckled, hugging his mortal boyfriend from behind. "Don't wanna anger him until he's full. So... any plans you flesh sacks wanna do this... what's the word... holiday?" Mabel's face suddenly lit up with realization, remembering a special plan she wants to set up.

"First things first: we travel throughout the town, stay over different houses and give the civilians gifts, and end Christmas Day with a big town carol!" Mabel responded, piling up a decent stack of pancakes onto her plate. Bill gently rubbed Dipper's stomach, calming the brunet down with the eating.

"Don't wanna have our future baby getting a stomachache, don't we?" Bill chuckled, his tanned face leaning in to Dipper's making the young adult blush madly. The brunet's stomach churned with the food he ate, keeping him comfortable for the time being. Dipper looked down at his belly. Not even a day old, and the brunet instantly knew he was pregnant with Bill Cipher's child. How was this even possible in terms of whatever knowledge humans had? Whatever the baby was gonna be, one thing's for sure: it's gonna be a supposed nine months of torture for the mortal mother...

* * *

For the week the Pines Twins spent at Gravity Falls for Christmas, they played around in the snow. This was rather special for them since they had never before seen a blanket of white. As they got involved with the activities of visiting their closest friends, Bill Cipher in his triangular form remained invisible, keeping an eye on his day-old pregnant boyfriend. Considering how weird the town usually was, it was no surprise that Dipper would start eating at every house, trying to cram into his mouth whatever was set on the dinner tables.

A couple days after the caroling and festivities, the Pines Twins packed up and returned to the college a while before school started once again. As Dipper and his dominant demon boyfriend arrived in the room labeled "666", Dipper collapsed on the bed, exhausted. He had no idea how rough it was being an expecting mother, especially when bearing the child of an all-powerful dream demon. The brunet sat on the bed, rubbing his soft belly underneath that shirt. Despite being only a few days old, the kid was growing fast inside him, making a little pudge below that skin. Bill Cipher reverted back to his humanoid form, sitting next to his pet on the bed.

"Bill... I'm quite worried," Dipper sighed. "For whatever reason, I'm pregnant with your child. It's both good news and bad news. It's amazing that we get to be parents, but it might be terrible. I could harassed for being the first boy to carry a child, there will be doctors asking me stupid questions, talks and interviews... I don't want this kind of fad growing on me. How am I gonna get through college?" Bill Cipher then placed his hand on Dipper's back, taking off his triangular eyepatch and looking his boyfriend straight in those chestnut eyes.

"Relax, Pine Tree," Bill answered. "I'll take care of everything so you and our future kid won't be harmed. Besides, if anyone gives us a funny look, I'll snap them out of existence."

"That sounds a little too extreme," Dipper responded. "How about you just... mind control them to make it think it's completely natural instead?"

"Hm... I suppose I could do that too," Bill sighed, his mind suffering as it craved for some disarray. He placed his black gloves on Dipper's belly, chuckling as he could feel the little mass of cells generating crazy powers within the brunet. "Us as parents. Can you believe how joyous the day will be when our little Dipstick breathes fresh air for the first time?"

"I can imagine," Dipper chuckled, pulling the humanoid tanned demon onto the bed as he collapsed on the mattress, kissing him passionately.

* * *

**Finished with this chapter! I appreciate the positive feedback on this story. Keep it up! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to go not so great during Pine Tree's pregnancy. What's gonna be more painful is the childbirth...

**I'm so tired right now. I'm booked with this other story I'm working on here...**

**https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12834680/1/World-of-Light-The-Subspace-Emissary-II**

**Hopefully I can work on this story well once I'm finished with that one. 😔**

**But hey! Thanks for the feedback! I basically just wrote this entire story out of boredom and horniness. I see that I'm not the only one. 😘**

* * *

As the months went by, Dipper found himself calming down a bit with the weird cravings and the morning sicknesses. His pregnant belly was noticably the size of a watermelon, and just as hard too. Bill Cipher wasn't being as rough as before when he fucked the brunet senselessly, but he was far more protective of his mortal boyfriend. Despite relying on the one-eyed triangle to brainwash everyone into letting Dipper blend in normally, the Pines Twin was still afraid of being bullied for their unborn child. Because of this, Bil was forced to take care of whatever homework and tests Dipper had for the time he was pregnant.

One night, Dipper collapsed on the bed after trying to figure out the best materials for a godlike baby, lying on his back and letting his humanoid demon boyfriend rub the brunet's belly so lovingly. He could feel their kid kicking inside, getting ready to do some unpredictable magic.

"Hey! You better not be doing any magic in there!" Bill cheerfully snapped, being rather cautious of what their kid was going to do next inside its mother's boy-womb.

"It's only been a couple months, and our child's near birth expectancy," Dipper sighed, relaxing as the humanoid demon massaged his pregnant belly.

"Well, that's the thing about us demons," Bill responded, kissing the brunet's stomach. "We're unpredictable. Y'know, I have to admit. At first, I thought my only purpose in life was to destroy all in the material plane. However, after claiming you as my bitch, I realized I was missing something more. I asked the deities of this world to grant me a second chance in my immortal life, and... let's just say we got off to a rocky start. But look where we ended up. Future parents of a new generation."

"Yeah, but... how am I gonna attend college if I'll be stuck with you as a husband?" Dipper asked.

"Who knows?" Bill asked. "You can stay with me in the Nightmare Realm and become my immortal partner. Sure, your friends and family may die, but would you feel happier staying with me? After all, Mabel is far more happier when she doesn't acknowledge you, and she doesn't seem to think of you as much." Dipper thought about this question for a while, taking a look at the clear moonlight outside the window. Abandon everything he cared about to live with his soulmate for eternity? Just to start a family? He knew if he gave birth to a demon, he would forever be immortal. It was too late to make a decision, and the brunet knew he had no other way around.

"Can I... at least say goodbye to Mabel? And my grunkles Stan and Ford? Wendy and Soos, everyone I know in Gravity Falls?" Dipper told his boyfriend. "I should at least tell them I'll be leaving..." As the brunet was about to relax, he suddenly felt a strong pain spike up in his abdomen. His chestnut eyes widened in pain as he clasped tightly over his stomach, feeling the muscles inside his rip apart.

"Pine Tree, what's wrong?" Bill asked, jolting up once he saw his boyfriend gasp in pain. Dipper's cheeks burned red as the pain grew hotter, and water coming from the brunet's entrance spilled all over the bed sheets.

"IT'S TIME!!!" Dipper cried, sitting up on the bed.

"What do I do!?" Bill asked, afraid. "I have no idea how to handle this!" The humanoid demon gently laid Dipper Pines on the bed, helping him spread out his pale legs.

"I think what you have to do is relax and push," Bill stammered, taking off his black gloves.

"You think!?" Dipper exclaimed, trying to relax as he felt those tanned digits push inside him. The brunet cried in pain as they reached to the cervix below the prostate, stretching the hole wide open for the infant's head to slip through. Dipper continued pushing, crying out in pain as he continued giving birth to their child, with the umbilical cord slipping out from his cervix. Now the child was inside the brunet's rectum, and it was the middle of the night by that time.

"Okay, Dipstick," Bill sighed, not taking out his hands from Dipper's entrance unless that child was out. "You're halfway done. You're a strong kid. Just keep pushing. It's like taking a massive shit." Tears streamed from Dipper's face as the pain worsened.

"I can't do this, Bill!" Dipper cried, clenching tight to the bedsheets. Bill then leaned in close to the brunet, moving his triangular eyepatch away from his covered eye.

"You can do this!" Bill Cipher responded, feeling the strong grip of the infant's fingers as fluids flowed through the tight confinements of his mortal boyfriend. "Who was the kid that knew more about my secrets than anyone else? Who's tougher than he looks? You can do this, Dipper. I believe in you. You brought me back into this world, and now you're gonna bring our future kid out too. You matter to me more than anything else... I should have made you my soulmate long ago..." Dipper cried again as he relaxed his muscles, fluids spilling out of him as his vision went dazed and the pain inside him worsened. The last thing the brunet heard before his eyes burned white and his pale body collapsed was the soft crying of their child exposed to the fresh air...

* * *

_Pine Tree..._

Dipper slowly got his vision back, clearing his head as he looked up to see the humanoid demon's golden eyes. The brunet's insides were throbbing and aching painfully, and he was beginning to adjust his breathing.

"You're immortal, kid," Bill sighed with relief, watching as Dipper's chestnut eyes transformed into a deep blue. "Welcome to my chaotic life." Dipper felt some sort of weird energy flow through his body. It was no longer the warmth of human blood sustaining him. Instead, it was because of the childbirth...

"Here you are," Bill whispered, comforting the newborn with a blue blanket. "She looks as adorable as you." Dipper gently took the child from Cipher's hands, cradling their newborn daughter in his arms. The baby stopped crying as she looked at her brown-haired, blue-eyed male mother. The child had hazel eyes that twinkled like stars, and she had long waves of black-and-brown hair flowing down her back, the tips colored with galaxies of pink. She cooed as her tiny fingers traced her mother's blushing cheeks, and Dipper wept with joy as he felt those light hands tickle his face.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Bill asked, rubbing Dipper's brown hair.

"She's perfect," Dipper whispered, tears dripping down his face as their newborn girl squirmed around. She then began to cry shortly after, and Dipper knew what was wrong with her.

"I think she's hungry," Dipper told Bill, trying to hush their kid.

"I'll get the little pipsqueak a bottle of some warm milk," Bill spoke seconds before he turned around and saw the black-haired baby nuzzle close to Dipper's pale chest, considering how he was shirtless during the delivery.

"Uh... Bill?" Dipper softly asked, his face tinted red as the baby blindly placed her lips on one of the brunet's nipples and sucked gently. A warm liquid filled up the nipple in which she was sucking on, making Dipper lactate and feed their baby the nutrients she needed to satisfy herself. As soon as the child took her fill, she fell asleep right in the once-mortal brunet's arms.

"Well... guess that solves our answer," Dipper whispered. "Our baby looks so precious, don't you think? Almost like a galaxy of stars... Oh! I just remembered the perfect name for our girl: Nebula. Because she looks like a dust cloud in space, millions of miles away. A wondrous sight..."

"I know, Dipstick," Bill chuckled. "I suppose Nebula's is a perfect name, like you said."

"...Can I stay here for a while longer before I move in to the Nightmare Realm?" Dipper asked, his now-blue eyes glowing faintly. "I haven't given my goodbyes to Mabel and the rest of my friends."

"I suppose for a day or two," Bill answered softly, planting a small kiss on his lover's lips. "We can visit your flesh sacks once in a while and check in on them. Who needs Weirdmageddon when you have your perfect creation with ya? And I know we'll be having more in the future..." Dipper blushed at that comment, leaning in to the infant's sleeping face.

"You didn't think Nebula would be the only kid we would have, and you're still immortally young and fertile," Bill chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't be as rough as the first time I claimed your virginity..."

"Okay, I guess..." Dipper brushed noses against the tanned humanoid demon, blue orbs looking into those golden eyes.

* * *

Mabel made her way up to her brother's room, considering how yesterday that Dipper told her everything. She hoped it was all a joke her twin brother pulled on and it wasn't possible. However, when she got to the door labeled "666", she noticed it was unlocked. When she entered, the room was completely empty. All of Dipper's stuff was missing, and there was no homework in sight. On the tidied bed was a note, obviously in Dipper's handwriting.

_~Dear Mabel,~_

_As you may have noticed, I recently moved in with Bill Cipher to the Nightmare Dimension due to my immortality and plans on starting a family. Just wanted to let you know that I'm always keeping my eyes on you, sister. Don't worry about me. I'm in perfectly good hands, and I'll stop by sometime. Hope you like being an aunt, because there's gonna be plenty of nieces and nephews for you to pick out. You'll make it through without me. I know you can do it. Say hi to Pacifica and all our pals at Gravity Falls for me, especially Mom and Dad._

_~Love, Dipper_

Mabel's eyes teared with joy as she held the note close to her chest, looking out into the clear sky behind the large window. From then on, Mabel could see Bill Cipher as a brother-in-law, and she was excited for what new adventures her brother has in store for her, especially since she knows of the... fun times her twin fraternal and his demon boyfriend are doing, including now... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

**And... Done!**

**That's it for my story! Sorry if that ending was a bit rushed. I'm just for and want to get this over with the sin that's Billdip.**

**Consider supporting me here for epic fantasy content: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9904059/**

**If you want to see more smut, head over to my account and check out my other works! I'll be working on another yaoi sex story soon, so be patient.**

**This is Raggens, signing out!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read my story without any grammatical errors and dumb text, read the re-edited version of "World of Light: The Subspace Emissary II" here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497134


End file.
